Memories of another life
by Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce
Summary: Que pasaría si Bella no fuera la humana frágil que Edward creía, y si fuera diferente parte de otra raza de vampiros solo que sus recuerdos se vio forzada a borrarlos para salvar a los que ama, pero llega un momento en que todo se sabe y ella esta a punto de descubrir algo mas fuere que el amor. Y si Klaus es mas que su amigo, y si Damon fuera su gran amor o quizás no.
1. El incio del comienzo

**Los personajes no me pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer & LJ. Smith, escribo sin fines de lucro solo para el entrenimiento mio y de las personas**

**Prologo**

BELLA. Pov

Observe a aquellos que se habían convertido en mis amigos, lo que habían estado a mi lado apoyándome en todo este tiempo ayudándome a cerrar mis heridas y justamente cuando siento que puedo ser feliz aparece el diciéndome te amo, arruinando todo, aunque de algo sirvió, me di cuenta que ya no lo amo...

Escuche a lo lejos los paso de Charlie ya se había ido suspire y volví a sumergirme en la miseria que _**El **_me había dejado, no comía no iba al escuela y tampoco podía dormir por las constantes pesadillas que me cubrían, y me atormentaban cada noche al principio Charlie me despertaba y amanecía en la mecedora junto a mi cama cuidándome Con el paso del tiempo entendió y se dio cuenta que estas nunca acabarían y las dejo pasar, _**El**_ se había ido hace casi 4 meses sin importarle mi vida dejando tirada en el bosque a mi suerte casi muriendo, me observe en el espejo mis ojos rojos e inchados como mi labio inferior de tanto morderlo, mi cabello era una maraña difícil de arreglar mi pijama estaba sucio, así que sin muchas ganas me levante y tome una ducha corta. Me quede recostada en mi cama quedándome dormida de nuevo, me desperté desorientada y baje a hacer la cena Charlie no tardaría en llegar y no quería me encontrara, al escuchar el coche me senté en el sofá abrasándome mis piernas, la cena transcurrió normal sin palabras de mi parte. Me despedí de Charlie e iba subiendo las escaleras cuando el teléfono sonó, no le tome importancia me había alejado de mis amigos cuando _**Ellos **_se fueron así que era imposible que fuera para mi, aunque esa llamada cambiaría todo y en aquel momento yo no lo sabia; fue cuando Charlie dijo -Bella es para ti- que fue cuando note lo extra~o, tome el teléfono y al otro lado escuche un grito -aaaaaahhh! por dios Isabella Marie Swan, te has olvidado de mi sera mejor que empaques tus cosas que te vienes a Mistyc Falls conmigo- me quede helada esa voz y como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo sonreí -por dios Elena, como es que explícame no entiendo- mi mejor amiga de la infancia Elena, junto con Rene había vivido gran parte de mi vida en Mistyc Falls de ni~a pero al irme a Phoenix no hablaba tanto con ella y aunque hablábamos poco desde que _**El**_ había llegado no habíamos hablado, salí de mi ensoñación al escucharla -B tu padre me llamo y me contó, así que hemos pensando te caería bien terminar el instituto acá. Te ara bien un cambio Caro, Bonie-Bon, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy están contentos ademas quiero que conozcas a mi novio di que si o iré hasta allá por ti- suspire diciendo -Esta bien con una condición- susurre bajito -No me vuelvas a llamar Isabella Marie Swan- ella rió y escuche su suspiro -Claro B, ahora prepara tus maletas y nos vemos mañana - y con eso colgué observe a Charlie que miraba un partido y lo abrace, aunque las muestras de afecto entre nosotros eran pocas estaba agradecida E me había echo darme cuenta que necesitaba comenzar de nuevo. Aunque Charlie me correspondió el abrazo un poco torpe lo hizo, y así como hacia mucho tiempo no me pasaba dormí tranquila y sin pesadillas pues mañana comenzaría mi nuevo comienzo, algo necesario un cambio para volver a ser feliz sabía que era el comienzo de algo grande en mi vida pero no tenía idea el gran cambio que sería llegué a pensar que me alejaría de todas las criaturas mitológicas pero como _**Ellos**_ decían soy un imán para el peligro y estaba a punto de comprobarlo de nuevo, sabia que este viaje traería nuevas cosas pero no estaba preparada para lo que iba a enfrentar.

_Esta es mi primer historia que me atrevo a publicar, espero les guste chicas la hice con mucho esfuerzo la verdad me dejan sus Reviws a ver que les parece, se aceptan criticas de todo _


	2. Conociéndonos de nuevo(?

**Los personajes no me pertenece solo a Stephanie Meyer & LJ Smith, yo solo escribo para divertir**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella Pov.**

Al despertar me di cuenta que no habia tenido algun mal sue~o despues de cuatro meses habia dormido bien, sonrei internamente y agradeci a Elena, baje y salude a charlie el cual sonrio al verme de mejor humor, tome solo un poco de cereal y subi a hacer mi maleta mi vuelo saldria al medio dia asi que pase la ma~ana areglandome para irme, lleve poca ropa pensando en comprar mas ya que alla a

diferencia de aqui habia mucho sol.

Sonrei y baje mi maleta Charlie ya me esperaba para irnos suspire subiendo al coche pratulla y mire por la venatana hacia casi 1 a~o habia llegado aqui pensanso que todo cambiaria y asi fue aunque _**El**_ me alla dejado no me habia querido ir sabia que si me iba, dejaria lo unico que aun me une a _**El**_ a _**Ellos**_ pero eso se habia acabado hoy inciaba una nuva vida un nuevo comienzo lejos de sus recuerdos de todos _**Ellos**_ que me habia abandonado sin importarles nada note que habiamos llegado al aeropuerto de Seattle baje y compre mi pasaje a Mistyc Falls nos sentamos con Charlie en completo silencio hasta que los altavoces dijieron **Pasajeros con destino a Mistyc Falls, Virginia abordar por la puerta 3 **mire a Charlie y con un torpe abraso me despedi sabia que le dolia tanto como a mi y aunque no lo demostrara le dolia aunque no sabia si como a mi solo pude susurra -Adios papa cuidate, te extra~are y te llamare cuando llegue cuidate. Te quiero- lo vi asentir y carraspeo -Tu tambien cuidate llamame cuando llegues, la casa esta lista esperandote recuerda que era de la abuela Marie- asenti y corri a la puerta no queria que me viera llorar aborde y afortunadamente me toco ventanilla y sola, llore por su partida, llore por la partida de la familia que crei que era mi familia, llore por dejar a mi padre por su culpa, llore por no poder olvidarlo, llore por todos los sue~o que rompio, llore por la perdida de mis amigos, llore por el futuro que teniamos juntos y que ya no seria, llore porque el habia tomado mi amor y lo habia deshecho, llore por todo hasta que me quede dormida senti a alguien moverme y me desperte confundida y le sonrei a una aeromosa que me informo que ya habiamos llegado y que abrochara mi cinturon y asi lo hice sonrei esto me haria mucho bien suspire y cerre los ojos. Al bajar tome mi maleta y corri hacia la calle sonrei y tome un taxi dandole la direccion de mi nueva casa, estaba cerca de la de E sonrei y baje corri a mi cuarto y me ba~e y cambie por algo sencillo, un short corto azul con una blusa blanca y mis convers. Tome mis llaves y dinero y camine a la casa de Elena me moria por ver a mi amiga toque un par de veces y me abrio Jeremy rei bajo al ver como abria los ojos y me abrasaba fuertemente

-O por dios Bells, cuanto me alegra estes aqui por fin Elena no habia parado de hablar de ti- rei bajo por lo que dijo y asenti mirandolo -Me imagino puedo pasar- el asintio -Lo siento Bells puedes pasar- rei bajo y entre con el siguiendome los pasos mire a los lados y frunci el ce~o -Donde esta Elena y Jenna- Jeremy miro sus manos y suspiro -Jenna murio, sera mejor que llame a Elena para que te explique esta en casa de su novio- Asenti aun abrumada por lo de Jenna y tome asiento mientras escuche a Jeremy llamar a Elena no preste mucha atencion cuando el colgo vino y hablamos de trivialidades mi vida, su vida en ningun momento lo mencione a _**El**_ aun me dolia un poco hablar de _**El**_ asi que escuche a alguien entrar y un gritito me levante y la abrace -Por dios Elena cuanto te extra~e, siento no haber estado todo este tiempo- senti mis ojos picar la habia extra~ado tanto sonrei al sentir su solloso y suspire -Por dios Bella te extra~e como no tienes idea- la abrace hasta que escuche un carraspeo me gire y sonrei a Jer -Olle bobo a todos los extra~e- mire a Ele y al chico a su lado era guapo sonrei y mire a Elena con una ceja levantada ella rio bajo y me miro -Bells te presento a Stefan mi novio- a su lado ese chico de ojos verdes cabello casta~o y piel blanca, estaba guapisimo tanto o mas que _**El**_ si no fuera porque al sentir su mano su piel era tibia creeria que era un vampiro pero era imposible yo estaba lejos de todo eso ademas sus ojos eran verdes el me sonrio diciendo -Un gusto Isabella, Elena a hablado mucho de ti- rei bajo y sonrei -El gusto es mio, y solo Bella ademas espero y solo te alla dicho cosas buenas de mi- mire a E que me saco la lengua el rio asintio -Lo a echo tenlo por seguro, me a encantado conocerte eres tan linda como ella dijo -me sonroje y el se alejo un poco mire a Elena confundida quien dijo -Porque no vamos a tomar algo al Grill- yo asenti un poco confundida y la segui el Grill quedaba en el centro no muy lejos Stefan nos llevo en su coche platique con Elena de todo un poco sonrei al sentir los abrasos de todos al entrar rei y suspire -Por dios chicos saben cuanto los extra~e ni se lo imaginan- Bonnie, Caro y Matt estaba genial los habia extrañado tanto a todos nos dirigimos a la barra y pedimos refresco y tequila la verdad es que yo nunca tomaba pero ahora todo debia cambiar. Sentia extra~os a los chicos pero quizas era mi imaginacion tanto tiempo con vampiros me habia puesto paranoica sonrei y seguimos bebiendo y platicando de todo un poco como los habia extrañado frunci el ceño al ver como todos se tensaban, mientras se abri la puerta me gire para ver al chico mas guapo que habia visto vestia con una camisa vino con una chamarra de cuero negra al igual que sus jeans sus pelo lacio y despeinado negro y sus ojos de un azul tan hermoso que me quede perdida al verlos tenia un aura de chico malo su forma de caminar, con tanta seguridad era perfecto hasta que se detuvo frente a nuestra mesa y sonrio, su sonrisa era perfecta como no habia visto pero sus ojos aunque el azul de ellos era hermoso eran frios y calculadores detube el aliento al escucharlo -Por dios hacen una fiesta y no me invitan, como han podido hacerlo y me extraña de ti hermanito- todos se miraron y me miraron a mi por un momento me senti fuera de lugar pero cuando el me observo pude notar como su rostro cambiaba y me sonrio -Una chica nueva, seguro no te habia visto y me temo que no tengo el placer Damon Salvatore- sonrei un poco aquel chico lleno de misterios me atrai y aunque todo en el gritaba peligro no pude evitar estirar mi mano -Isabella Swan pero mis amigos me dicen Bella el gusto es mio- me sorprendi un poco al sentir como tomo mi mano y la beso pero sonrei senti una corriente electrica recorrerme, y senti como si ya lo conociera de antes y solo pude sonreirle el me daba confianza -Bella, tu nombre te hace justicia- estaba por contestarle cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta frunci el ce~o y me sonroje un poco hasta que Stefan dijo-Bella este es Damon mi hermano mayor- asenti y los mire a todos confundida -Damon quieres acompañarnos- todos se me quedaron mirando y el nego con una sonrisa -Sera en otro momento ahora ire por un aperitivo- le guiño el ojo a Stefan y salio me quede un poco abrumada pero no le tome importancia asi que lo deje pasar mienyras todos hablaban animadamente.

**Damon** **Pov**.

Mi tonto hermano estaba con Elena ella hablaba de una chica que vendria Isabella su nombre me recordaba a ella la unica chica que habia amado yo crei amar a Katherine pero cuando conoci a Isabella me di cuenta que no habia sido asi en aquella epoca me encontraba lejos de mi hermanito aun no lo perdonaba por lo de Katherine y por hacerme beber. Estaba en New York disfrutando de la inmortalidad de las chicas simplemente no me preocupaba por nada lo cual era lo mejor hasta que ella me cambio aun recuerdo cuando la conoci

_Flash Back_

_Estaba paseando por las calles de la ciudad en busca de algo de beber y donde dormir solo buscaba una chica guapa con la que estar por esta noche, ya por la mañana la obligaria a olvidar asi que me desidi por entrar a un bar me sente en la barra y pedi un whisky no sabia cuanto habia tomado pero no me importaba cuando la vi, parecia una diosa era perfecta su forma de caminar, su piel blanca y su cabello caoba enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro de corazon me permiti observarla y por un momento me pregunte que se sentiria tocar su piel, enredar mis dedos en ese cabello. Sali de mi enso~acion cuando se sento a mi lado y pidio un vodka le sonrei y dije-No es muy tarde para que una se~orita tan bella como usted ande sola por estos lugares- ella rio y me miro -Sabe me han dicho que no hable con extra~os- rei ante su ocurrencia y me presente -Damon Salvatore a sus servicios- ella me sonrio de una forma hermosa y perrfecta -Isabella Hofmant- la mire y enarque una ceja -Y bien ya no soy una extra~o ahora contestaria mi pregunta- ella rio, su voz era tan musical como campa~illas -Tiene razon y en contestacion cuando una se sabe defender no importa donde o si esta sola- asenti y no dijimos mas hasta que llego su copa me pedi otra y le sonrei -Permitale invitarle una copa mas- ella no se nego lo cual me encanto asi pasamos la noche bebiendo y hablando entrada la madrugada me ofreci a llevarla a su casa lo cual no se nego. La deje en su casa pero antes le dije -Isabella esta noche me a encantado podemos repetirla- ella me sonrio de esa forma que me encantaba y asintio -Por supuesto Damon ven ma~ana por la tarde y podremos salir- y sin mas bese su mano y me fui de hay_

_Fin del Flahs Back_

Sali de mis recuerdos cuando escuche a elena gritar y de la mano de Stefan irse sin mas al parecer aquella chiquilla habia llegado bufe y suspire odiaba sus muetras de cari~o asi que termine mi Whisky y sali al Grill necesitaba un aperitivo, fui en mi coche cuando entre los vi a todos platicando animadamente y bebiendo asi que camine hasta ellos y les dije -Por dios hacen una fiesta y no me invitan como han podido hacerlo y me extra~a de ti hermanito- todos se tensaron y eso me hiso sonrei cuando la vi, era ella mi angel como solia llamarla pero como estaba aqui era imposible yo la habia visto morir frente a mis ojos

_Flash Back _

_Me encontraba bebiendo una copa de whisky mientras veia a la chica en mi cama no era comparacion con ella, mi angel hacia un tiempo no la veia recuerdo que me dijo que iba a viajar y que cuando volviera me buscaria y eso hace 1 semana, esa chica sacaba mi humanidad y eso me gustaba aunque no lo admitiera. Despues de borrarle la memoria a la chica tome mis cosas y sali de hay para no volver iba caminando hacia un lugar para quedarme cuando sono mi telefono -Damon- dije simplemente pues nadie tenia el numero cuando escuche su voz aterrada -Damon! ayudame porfavor! ellos me encontraron, el me encontro viene por mi, necesito escapar ayudamente- y sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo -Isabella dime donde estas- escuche como si acomodara muchas cosas y dijo -En mi casa ven pronto...- y se escucho su grito y la comunicacion se corto corrio lo mas que pudoesin levantar sospechas y al llegar lo que vi me dejo helado. Ella estaba peleando con dos hombres que la querian atrapar asi que corrio a ayudarla pero uno de los hombres al darce cuenta la tomo del cuello -Si te mueves la mato- eso hizo que me detuviera ella pataleaba y no podia safarce asi que Damon gruño y el otro hombre le clavo varias estacas una en la pierna, en la espalda y el vientre y lo ultimo que vio al caer en la inconciencia fue como le rompian el cuello y clababan una estaca que la marchito. Al despertar Damon no la encontro solo encontro su collar de lapizlazul y desde entonces siempre lo llevaba con el_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Me quede en shock un momento y le sonrei -Tu debes ser nueva, no tehabia visto por aqui soy Damon Salvatore- senti que mi corazon muerto volvia a latir al ver su sonrisa -Isabella Swan pero mis amigos me dicen Bella- Swan aunque su apellido cambiaba era identica mi Isabella, sonrei y dije -Bella tu nombre te hace justicia- la observe y cuando me iba a contestar Stefan se aclaro la garganta asi que lo mire y maldije mil veces -Bella este es Damon mi hermano mayor- ella me sonrio confundida cuando dijo -Damon nos acompañas- suspire y negue esta chica era tan buena como mi Isabella asi que solo le dije de que hiria por un bocadillo y me fui a un lugar que conocia muy bien y necesitaba.

Chicas espero les guste dejenme en sus reviews si debo continuarla o dejarla así


	3. Recordando, sufriendo de nuevo

**Chicas ya saben los personajes no son mios, aca en este capitulo se sabra parte de la verdad que acecha a Bella pero aun hay muchos secretos que esconde ;) y como saben ningun personaje me pertenece**

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella Pov.**

Me desperte con el ruido del telefono asi que con todo la flojera del mundo con solo un bueno -Bella? o Bella estaba preocupado porque no llamaste- suspire y bostece -Yo lo siento papa ayer sali con los chicos hasta tarde y olvide llamarte- me quede en silencio y Charlie dijo -Esta bien Bella hablamos despuess, cuidate y llamame- asenti -Ok papa adios- y colgue subi a ducharme y cambiarme me puse algo comodo unos jeans con sandalias y una blusa al hombro y llame a Elena -mmm bueno?- rei al escucharla seguramente acababa de despertar -Buenos dias E, te veo en media hora en el grill- escuche como llamaba a Stefan y suspire -Esta bien B te vere alla- y sin mas colgue y me diriji al Grill Matt estaba hay asi que le pedi un jugo de naranja mientras esperaba cuando alguien se me acerco y dijo -Veo que eres nueva- levante la mirada para encontrarme con un hombre de tez palido y guero su cabello casta~o claro en risos y sus ojos bellisimo, lo que sucedio luego paso muy rapido cuando lo mire su rostro cambio y me miro y balbuceo -Isa...saa..Isabella- no me dejo contestar porque me tomo del brazo y llevo fuera hasta el bosque hay me tomo en brazos -Por dios como es que estas aqui- lo mire confundida y suspire -Disculpa te conosco, porque creo que no- el me observo y me dejo en el suelo paseandoce de un lugar a otro me miro y observe sus pupilas dilatadas y dijo -Recuerda Todo- lo mire y grite al sentir un dolor de cabeza horrible

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba corriendo por los campos hacia la casa de Nick hay habia un caos al acercarme el padre de Klaus me vio y sus ojos me aterraron y lo que vi me dejo sin habla todos estaban muerto yo quise correr pero el me siguio y me dio algo de beber horrible y sin previo aviso rompio mi cuello_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~~_

_FLASH BACK_

_Al despertar todo era muy confuso pero camine y al ver a los chicos vivos me sorprendi y recorde lo que habia pasado y sin saber como me lance al cuello de esa mujer y bebi al alejarme ahoge un grito al verla muerta y todos me miraba asi que abrace a Klaus luego su padre salio y nos dijo lo que habia echo, al ver que Klaus era un hibrido su madre lo maldijo todo fue muy rapido solo quedamos los 4 al final Elijah, Rebecca,Niklaus y yo. Aunque su padre no habia querido convertirme lo hizo para que no hablara y ahora era un original_

_FIN DEL FLAHS BACK_

_~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~_

_FLASH BACK_

_-Nick no puedes hacer eso son tu familia, soy tu familia acaso quieres quedarte solo- el me miro -Esperaba que me entendieras Isabells necesito romper la maldicio- gru~i bajo y negue -Yo loce pero te ayudaremos estamos juntos- el nego y dijo -Lo siento Is- y trato de clavarme la estaca gru~i y pelie con el y mejor sali huyendo_

_FIN DEL FLAHS BACK_

_FLASH BACK_

_Hacia a~os huia de Klaus escondiendome en ciudades pueblos y no me quedaba por mucho tiempo solo lo necesario como para que el no me encontrara esa noche todo cambio cuando lo conoci a mi demonio personal Damon Salvatore_

_FIN DEL FLAHS BACK_

_~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~_

Desperte en una cama y me levante de un salto recordaba todo maldije mi suerte y me congele al verlo entrar -Dejame ir Klaus- el nego y se acerco a mi y yo retrocedi pude ver que le dolio pero no confiaba en el -Is no estas pricionera quiero que hablemos quieres porfavor te doy mi palabra que no te hare da~o- suspire y asenti sabia que si daba su palabra la respetaria, me sente en la cama y dijo -yoce que todo lo que paso fue mi culpa y lo siento, por lo que te hice hacer por hacerte huir pero hoy todo a cambiado tu eres parte de los Mikaelson tanto como yo y lo sabes, mis hermanos han despertado y quiero que te quedes aqui conmigo, con nosotros madre quiere que seamos una familia de nuevo- me quede en silencio su madre de Klaus siempre habia visto por mi y era como mi madre, ya que al morir ella se encargo de mi, hice una mueca y suspire -Esta bien Klaus lo hare pero no olvides si veo algo mal me hire- el asintio y me abraso los habia extra~ado horrores Elijah era el hermano que siempre veia por mi, Kol era con quien hacia travesuras, Becca mi mejor amiga, Nick era mi todo y Finn con quien siempre podia contar le sonrei a Klaus y lo hice me contara todo cuando algo nos interrumpio mire el numero y gemi recorde a Elena y que ella no sabia nada y era mi amiga asi que dije -mmm hola(?- escuche un grito y un callence -Bella, Isabella estas bien Matt nos dijo que alguien te saco del Grill y me e preocupado donde estas- mordi mi labio y escuche a Nick gru~ir rei bajo y dije -Para Nick dame un momento- el me abraso y beso mi cuello -Deja eso ven conmigo- negue y escuche a Elena de nuevo -Isabella con quien estas?- mordi de nuevo el labio y Klaus dijo en mi oido -Para de mordertelo- e hizo que lo soltara -Sii este Elena mas tarde te veo en tu casa como en 2 horas- escuche voces y luego un grito y estaba Stefan al telefono -Bella mejor ven a mi casa- asenti y Nick volvio a gru~ir en mi cuello lanzandome escalofrios y haciendome estremecer -Si Stefan esta bien te dejo Chao- y colgue mire a Nick negue -No puedes calmarte- el rio y siguio besandome -Sabes cuanto me pone que te muerdas el labio, te deseo gatita- eche mi cabeza para atras y susurre -Sabes que me encanta cuando me llamas asi leonsito- el me miro y sonrio y de un momento a otro estaba recostada en la cama y con el encima de mi acaricie su pecho y susurre -Quieres recordar viejos tiempos- ronronie en su odio y asintio besandome y dandome peque~as mordida en el pecho y saque su playera y el rompio mi blusa lo bese cuando alguien toco y maldijimos mil veces y Nick grito -Mas te vale que sea importante Rebecca- tome su camisa y me la puce ya que la mia estaba echa tirones en el suelo cuando entro y me vio me abraso rapidamente -Is cuanto te extra~e- sonrei y asenti -Y yo a vos Becca siento haberte dejado- ella nego y nos pusimos a llorar cuando Klaus dijo -Bien siento interrumpirlas pero a que venias Rebecca- ella se separo de mi y miro a Nick -Ah cierto madre quiere hablar con todos- bajamos y escuchamos a Esther y lo del baile cuando iba a casa de los Salvatore Nick dijo -Esta noche recervame un baile- rei bajo y asenti -Esta bien, Rebecca te llamo y vamos de compras- ella asintio y corri donde los Salvatore estaba nerviosa pensando en que diria Elena, Damon y los chicos entre si avisar y hay estaban todos sonrei nerviosa y suspire -Vale antes que digan algo dejenme hablar a mi y espero y despues de todo aun confien en mi...- no pude terminar porque Stefan me tenia del cuello apretando y gru~o -Que hacias con Klaus- lo maldije, sabia que su olor no se iria todo por jugar -Suelta..me Stefan y os explicare o atente a las concecuencias- el negro y gru~i mostrando mis colmillos y lo lance al otro lado de la habitacion, sin pesta~ear Caroline me ataco y la derribe hasta que Damon me pego a la pared y me deje aun lo queria y no lo iba a lastimar a el nunca -Damon no me defendere pero tampoco dejare que me mates, acaso me olvidaste mi demonio- el se paralizo y me solto agarre bocanadas de aire y me sente todos estaban confundidos Damon se acerco al fuego con whisky y dijo -Como sabes, ese nombre quien te lo dijo- me senti mal al ver que no me recordaba -Porque soy Isabella, tu Isabella- el nego y gru~o lanzando el vaso a la pared y me miro habia dolor en sus ojos todos estaban en shock el nego -No es asi Isabella esta muerta yo la vi morir- me solte a llorar y negue -No mori Damon soy yo si me dejan hablar sabras porque no mori- el nego y me miro senti su dolor, cuanto sufrio al creerme muerta hasta que Elena hablo desvie mi vista de Damon -Bella, Damon que pasa aqui?, porque hueles como Klaus Bella- me sente y susurre -Estaba en su casa con el- todos jadearon y negaron -Por dios te hizo algo, te obligo- suspire e hice una mueca -No me obligo, al contrario me hiso un favor- mire a Damon y suspire sabia que su rechazo me doleria, asi que tome aire y solo dije -Soy uno de los originales- todos se callaron y Damon me miro con dolor y gru~o -Como pudiste enga~arme yo te amaba, y me utilizaste cierto, como pudiste eres peor que Katherine ella por lo menos uso la compulsion en cambio tu me hiciste que te amara verdaderamente, eres una perra que ademas se la monta con Klaus- jadie al escucharlo y negue -Damon nunca te enga~e yo te ame de verdad pero aquella vez que me fui fue para volver y tener que dejar de huir, poderte decir la verdad perdoname porfavor, aquel dia salio todo mal y hui cuando esos tipos me encontraron me secuestraron e intentaron clavarme una estaca, es verdad Klaus fue mi amante pero eso fue hace a~os antes de conocerte- el nego y me tomo de los hombros sarandeandome -Dime porque no me buscaste si tanto me amabas- lo mire con dolor y senti mis lagrimas negando -Yo le dije a mi bruja que hiciera un hechizo para hacerme olvidar todo, y estar a salvo al igual que tu te amaba tanto como para ponerte en peligro, hoy Klaus me hiso recordar lo siento podras perdonarme- el nego y tomo su chaqueta sin decir nada mas se fue, me quede mirandolo y llorando sabia que lo habia lastimado y que jamas me perdonaria todo quedo en silencio senti que alguien me abraso y hundi mi cabeza en el cuello de Elena cuando me tranquilice le di una sonrisa triste -Siento que allan visto eso chicos- me sente abrasando mis piernas -Quieren preguntar algo- todos se miraron y Elena dijo- Como eres uno de los originales, que yo sepa solo eran 5 hermano- rei bajo y negue -Yo no soy hermana de Klaus o alguno de ellos la noche en que la primera bruja los transformo yo habia ido de visitar porque ellos eran mi familia, pero al llegar su padre ya los habia matado trate de huir y me transformo a mi tambien- hice una mueca y todos me miraron hasta que Bonnie hablo -Como es eso que tu bruja hiso un hechizo- sonrei y le explique ella estaba confundida y fascinada por la magia de Mariana, mire a los demas y suspire mirando a Stefan -noce si hago bien contarles pero se que se preguntan por lo de Damon- hice una mueca al pensar en el -Yo lo conoci cuando huia de Nick el queria clavarme una estaca como a sus hermanos y no me deje asi que hui estaba en New York y en un bar lo conoci salimos juntos y me enamore de el pero una semana me fui a hablar con Klaus le dije que estaba harta de tener que huir y que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el habia echo, que me dejara en paz que yo no interferiria en sus planes

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba fuera de donde vivia Klaus asi que entre y estaba pintanto un cuadro me sonrio y suspiro -Ya te cansaste de huir Isabella, que has venido a entregarte- negue y suspire -Klaus porfavor basta, ya me cance de huir ademas me e enamorado de alguien y quiero estar con el en paz dejame de perseguir prometo no interferir en tus planes- el nego y suspiro -No me conoces, no me puedo fiar de ti- esas palabras me dolieron y le grite -Por dios Niklaus soy yo, Isabella tu amiga, tu amante, tu confidente jamas te traicionaria- el hizo una mueca y nego Klaus estaba dolido por la traicion de su madre, de su padre, de Kol y Finn que no confiaba en nadie_. _Seguimos gritando hasta que ya no pude mas y luchamos asi que corri lejos de el al llegar a la ciudad me venian siguiendo unos vampiros _

_FIN DEL FLAHS BACK_

-Al llegar llame a Damon para que me ayudara pero me atraparon y le clavaron unas estacas al igual que a mi, claro que no me mato sino que me habia dejado inconciente al ver en el peligro que lo puce escape y le pedi a Mariana que hiciera el hechizo lo amaba demasiado como para ponerlo en peligro- termine llorando y abrace a Elena, Stefan fruncio el ce~o -No sabia que Damon se habia enamorado- rei bajo y negue -Yo no sabia que tenia un hermano, aunque ya no importa el ahora me odia- seguimos hablando hasta que dije -Bueno me voy chicos cualquier cosa llamenme Elena no permitire que nada te pase, me voy estare con Nick los vere en la fiesta- les entregue sus invitaciones y llame a Rebecca para comprar los vestidos.

**Damon Pov.**

Estaban todos preocupados porque Bella habia desaparecido segun Matt, Klaus se la habia llevado y esa simple humana podria estar en poblemas, debo admitirlo igual estaba preocupado ayer despues de Grill fui al bosque y encontre la caba~a que compartimos juntos pase la tarde bebiendo y recordandola. Y ahora ella estaba con Klaus hasta que Elena se paro de un salto -Lo habia olvidado porque no llamarla al celular- la miramos molestos y marco la conversacion fue extra~a pero me sorprendi cuando escuche a Klaus gru~ir y a ella pedirle que parara, o cuando el le dijo que dejara de hablar y fuera con el, senti celos debo admitirlo yo queria ser el pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando le colgo a Stefan y le dijo que en dos horas venia, yo sabia que estaba con Klaus y me dolio pasamos dos horas sin decir nada cuando llego ella, comenso a intentar explicarnos pero no la escuche me concentre en las mordeduras que para el ojo humano eran invisibles pero no para mi, al igual que las marcas rojas del cuello senti rabia contra Klaus por tocarla, yo queria tocarla y besarla seguramente esas dos horas estubo con el, senti un gru~ido formarce en mi pecho cuando Stefan la apreto del cuello por el olor de Klaus, luego ella lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitacion estaba sorprendida y si era ella, pero era imposible que sobreviviera yo la vi morir, e hizo lo mismo con Caroline bufe era hora de intervenir la lance al otro lado y pegue a la pared agarrandola del cuello y ella no se defendio pero cuando me dijo, mi demonio la solte sorprendido era mi Isabella pero era imposible yo la habia visto morir frente a mis ojos yo habia visto como le clavaron la estaca y la habia visto marchitarce frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada habia llorado su muerte por mucho tiempo hasta que crei superarlo con elena pero ahora que ella aparecio me doy cuenta que no. Cuando dijo aquellas palabras -Soy uno de los originales- me congele como era posible que fuera una original si solo habia 5 originales ademas no creo que se acostara con Klaus si fuera su hermano noce que paso fue como si actuara por inercia cuando le dije que era peor que Katherine lo hice porque me senti herido, dolido pero cuando digo el porque no me busco no pude mas tenia que salir de hay rapido asi que tome mi chaqueta y sali de hay escuche como lloraba pero necesitaba irme necesitaba pensar, camine si rumbo pensando en lo que habia pasado bebi de muchas chicas por primera vez apague mi humanidad desde que ella murio habia querido hacerlo pero no lo habia echo porque eso me permitia recordarla Stefan, Elena y los demas pensaban que hacia mucho la habia apagado pero no era asi. Si me comportaba como un idiota arrogante sarcastico era para evitar que alguien me quisiera y no volver a sufrir por alguien como por ella, cuando tenias una eternidad por delante era lo mejor evitar lazos y evitarte sufrir eternamente por algo o alguien, consegui una linda chica su cabellera rubia y sus ojos verdes simplemente dispuesta a satisfacerlo con la promesa de hacerlo olvidar. Noce que paso despues me deje llevar terminamos en su cama y la bese salvajemente sin importar si la lastimaba esta herido, dolido y celoso Klaus habia tenido lo que yo ahora deseaba y aunque suene egoista esta dolido porque la amaba mas que nunca y deseaba pasar mi eternidad con ella asi que simplemente estube con aque chica de forma salvaje queriendo mas sin darle tregua y sin poder olvidarla.

**Y que les parecio meresco un review(? espero y si denme sus opiniones y decirme si la continuo, ademas siento lo de la ortografia tome mi lap mientras mima salia pasa subir capitulo y como se daran cuenta la mayoria lo e escrito desde mi cel así que lo siento espero y les guste un review?**

**A cierto mi cel no tiene "ñ" por eso esta este simbolo en su lugar "~"**


	4. Tratando de comenzar a olvidar

**Chicas hermosas y sexys *-* como yo ok ya aca esta el capi y como dice el fic es raiting "M" y hay un lemmon y dice donde empieza y donde acaba para las que no quieren leer, y las que lo hagan es bajo su responsabilidad saben que los personajes son de S.M y LJ. Smith disfruten la historia chicas :3 y pz ahorita no actualizare hasta como dentro de 1 semana **

**Capitulo 3**

**Damon Pov.**

Llegue a la casa teniendo entre mis hombros el peso de la culpa normalmente nunca me pasaba eso pero no podia dejar de pensar en ella, en que estaria haciendo en este momento suspire queriendo olvidar y me servi un Whisky seguro ahora todos sabrian de ella, frunci el ce~o al ver la invitacion y lei donde la familia Mikaelson nos invitarian a una fiesta y para ese momento entro mi querido Stefan -_hermanito _cuentame de esta invitacion acaso a Isabella se la monta tan bien con Klaus que lo ayuda a montarnos una trampa- observe a Stefan hacer una mueca y suspire -Damon claro que no Bella esta de nuestro lado al igual que Elijah e hiremos a esa fiesta a cuidar de Elena, ademas hiciste mal en irte asi no viste como dejaste a Bella ella en verdad te ama- bufe y mire mi copa -Claro tanto me ama que se acuesta con el, que linda forma de amar- susurre de forma acida y sarcastica aun me dolia y moria de celos aunque no lo admitiera lo cual jamas haria vi a Stefan negar -ella no se acosto con el antes de venir aqui sabes por una vez deberias dejar de ser tan sarcastico y luchar por ella, quizas y se cance de esperarte y hay si se la monte con Klaus- eso aunque no lo admitiera me doleria yo la queria para mi -Claro San Stefan lo que usted ordene, mejor en lugar de meterte en mi vida ve con Elena y ayudala con su vestido buscare mi traje- el nego y no me importo solo subi hasta mi habitacion a cambiarme.

Las horas pasaron y llegamos a la fiesta casi todo el pueblo estaba hay entramos y me aleje buscando una copa me la bebi de un trago y solo me puce a curiosar cuando la vi bajando de la mano de Kol y Elijah detras suyo Klaus la veia con amor? eso me hizo querer matarlo, tome otra copa y me la bebi de un trago se veia hermosa con ese vestido blanco con plateado strapple mostrando sus finos hombros, y su cuello quice ir a su lado cuando llego al final de las escaleras venia riendo por algo que dijo Rebecca por un segundo nuestras miradas se conectaron y vi dolor que supo ocultar rapidamente me iba a acercar cuando llego Klaus y le pidio el primer baile segun escuche ella acepto y sonrio pero solo un poco me senti triste asi que me acerque a una chica y la invite al primer baile esto apenas comensaba.

**Bella Pov.**

Me compre un vestido sencillo blanco con toques plateados, strapple que se pegaba hasta mi cintura y lo demas eran capas y capas de tela sonrei y me aregle lista para todo con ayuda de Rebecca.

Baje de la mano de Elijah y Kol con Klaus detras de nosotros rei cuando me dijo que estaba bellisima mas que nadie y Becca le dio un pisoton al llegar al final lo vi vestia su traje negro senti dolor al verlo y lo oculte rapidamente y le sonrei un poco a Klaus cuando me pidio el primer baile ademas ya se lo habia prometido bailamos recordando los distintos bailes a los que habiamos ido cuando termine en sus brazos me tence un poco pero dijo en mi oido -Isabella acaso ni un baile podemos tener- suspire y negue -No loce Damon dimelo tu- hiso una mueca y suspiro -Claro que si por eso estamos aqui- sonrei y seguimos bailando moria por estar con el pero sabia que no cuando la musica dejo de sonar con una reverencia me despedi y camine hacia el jardin sentia esa oprecion en el pecho ese dolor inconfundible me dolia tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos suspire y tome una copa alejandome de todo. Camine por los jardine cuando senti a alguien seguirme me recargue contra un arbol y tome a quien venia detras de mi del cuello era Stefan lo solte y me aleje -Stefan lo siento pence que era alguien mas- el nego y susurro -Estas bien Bella- me quede mirando el cielo preguntanmelo y me deje caer de rodillas negando al instante senti sus brazos rodearme y consolarme -Le amo Stefan y este amor me duele y lastima noce si podre continuar- susurre demaciado bajo y senti que se inco junto a mi acuno mi rostro entre sus manos -Eres fuerte Bells y podras seguir- asenti y lo abrace senti sus caricias en mi espalda cuando una voz nos distrajo -Valla no basta con Klaus ahora quieres a Stefan siendo novio de tu mejor amiga- jadie y me levante negando -Eres una idiota Damon, Stefan solo me estaba ayudando- el rio con sarcasmo y nego -Que bonito San Stefan siempre a la orden que lindo no, pues lo que vi fue diferente- gru~i sabia que estaba borracho pero dolia -Por los menos Stefan tiene sentimientos, por lo menos Stefan se preocupa por alguien que no sea el mismo madura Damon porque puede que ahora te ame pero algun dia te voy a olvidar tengo la eternidad para hacerlo- y sin mas me aleje estaba por comensar el brindis sonrei y tome a Klaus del brazo quien me ofrecia una copa y asi brindamos todos por lo que parecia un nuevo comienzo. El baile siguio su curso hasta que Damon lo arruino y le rompio el cuello a Kol todos estabamos en shock la fiesta siguio y Damon se fue y Rebecca igual desaparecio senti a alguien tomarme de la cintura mientras bailaba y bufe Klaus -Que quieres Nick- el rio y me pego a el bailando de forma mas sensual moviendo las caderas y me deje llevar el baile acabo y camine a mi habitacion sonrei al escuchar a alguien seguirme y empujarme en la pared -mmm algo rudo no crees- el rio y nego -te encanta cuando soy rudo gatita- ronronie en su oido un si y sin mas que decir me beso ferosmente sabia que nos necesitabamos lo pegue a la puerta y rei al sentir como abrio y caimos al suelo y en un segundo me tomo en brazos estilo novia y me dejo en la cama rapidamente.

**Lemmon Inicio**

Senti su cuerpo sobre el mio y me beso salvajemente, nos necesitabamos mutuamente pase mis manos por sus hombros y le quite el saco y la corbata bese su cuello y senti sus manos en mis costados y peque~os besos en mi pecho rasgue su camisa y acaricie su pecho mientras dejo al descubierto mis pecho senti mis pesones erecto mientras el los besaba y mordia jadie bajo me ayudo a sentarme sin dejar de besarme y bajo el cierre de mi vestido lanzandolo al suelo mordi mi labio al sentir como me observaba llevaba una lenceria blanca, con una tanga y las medias lo escuche gru~ir y sin piedad ataco mis pechos besandolos y mordisqueandolos deslice mis manos por su espalda echando mi cabeza hacia atras mientras gemi bajo, sabia que todos nos escucharian pero no me importo segui besandolo cuando me desabrocho el sosten y acaricio mis pechos, nos movi quedando sobre el y desabroche su pantalon lansandolo lejos junto con su boxer, me movi haciendo peque~os roces entre nosotros y bese su pecho mordisqueandolo baje hasta su miembro erecto y lo chupe y lami disfrutando de un momento a otro senti la pared tras de mi y escuche como rompias mis bragas encendiendome mas hasta que me penetro despacio hacia mucho que no hacia esto dejo que me acostumbrara y me movi senti sus embestidas fuertes mescladas con nuestros jadeos y gemidos hasta que alcance a tocar el cielo -Niklausssssssss- lo senti moverce dos veces mas -Isabellaaaaaaa- y me deje caer en la cama mientras el se acosto a mi lado acomodando nuestras respiraciones.

**Lemmon Final**

Lo observe y sonrei mientras me acomode sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus caricias en mi espalda susurre -Eso fue unico- sonrio -Si que lo fue, tu eres mi mejor amante y la primera- me sonroje y suspire -lo recuerdas fue en 1225-

_FLASH BACK_

_Estabamos en Chicago disfrutando de la vida juntos Klaus, Elijah, Becca y yo nos dedicavamos a pasear movernos de ciudad en ciudad disfrutando de la vida observando los cambios que habia hasta ahora habiamos pasado tanto y era divertido como cambiaban las costumbres me encontraba en mi habitacion con un libro en mi regaso los demas seguro estaban divirtiendoce en alguna otra cosa o con alguien divirtiendoce, sonrei cuando lo vi entrar deje mi libro a un lado -Isabella queria que haces- sonrei y me hice a un lado invitandolo a sentarce -Nick, solo me encontraba leyendo- el tomo el libro a mi lado y ojeo con una sonrisa -Algo de amor- sonrei con un suspiro asintiendo -Sabes que quisiera enamorarme algun dia- el me sonrio y suspire -Siento que pronto se dara la oportunidad- asenti y me arrogue a hacerle cosquillas con el podia se yo misma y sabia que se sentia mal por mi ademas jugar asi era normal entre nosotros, me tomo de las manos y comenso a hacerme cosquillas el sin saber como termino sobre mi a unos centimetros de mi rostro me observo y senti su olor llenarme su aliento choco con el mio y me beso fue un beso dulce mi primer beso, cerre los ojos y rodie su cuello con mis manos mientras el acariciaba mi cabello. Senti que se alejo y me miro apenado -Iss yo deberia decirte que lo siento pero no es asi, me gusto- me sonroje a mas no poder y me acerque un poco a el -a mi me gusto- susurre y el rapidamente me volteo a ver y sin decir algo mas me beso, con pasion y ternura fure un beso de emociones senti como ponia sus manos en mi cintura y e institivamente rodie su cuello y jugue con su cabello y ese dia fue nuestra primera vez juntos y tambien mi primera vez_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~_

El asintio con aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba -Como olvidarlo aquella vez conoci a alguien diferente alguien pasional, unica eres una fiera en la cama- rei bajo sonrojada y arañe juguetonamente su pecho -Tu me enseñaste a ser asi Nick- el rio y tomo mi mano y dejo un beso en ella -Fue un placer y lo sigue siendo - sonrei y me levanto cubriendome con la sabana -Nick tu siempre tan jugueton- el asintio y se sento en la cama serio -Sabes que solo soy asi contigo Isabella- asenti y me sente a su lado -Loce Niklaus y no lo olvido- sonrei y lo bese dirijiendo al baño cuando lo escuche -Quieres que te acompañe- negue riendo y suspire -Claro sera un gusto- y así juntos disfrutamos de nuevo estando juntos y por un momento olvide mis problemas y a Damon, porque así como se lo dije lo cumpliria y aunque me doliera lo olvidaria.

**Que les parecio *-* disfruten el capitulo meresco review -hace ojitos- anden y no olviden en una semana actualizo mas o menos si me convencen antes ;)  
**


	5. Nunca salen las cosas como las planeas

**Chan chan chan aca esta el capitulo *-* y hay una gran sorpresa nos vemos al final...**

**Capitulo 4**

**Damon Pov.**

Luego de la fiesta y acostarme con Rebecca me encontraba observando la vista de la ventana pensando cuando escuche a Stefan llamar lo mire serie y sorpresa San Stefan aun seguía enojado conmigo por lo de Isabella como olvidar lo que me dijo

_Flash back_

_Observe a Isabella irse y me quedé en shock tocando mi mejillas me había abofeteado y no es que doliera tanto lo que dolió fue lo que dijo, realmente me llegaría a olvidar suspire y Stefan estaba cabreado -Sabes que eres un idiota Damon vas a perder a la única chica que quizás te ha amado por tu egoísmo, y déjame decirte que si Bella te olvida merecido te lo tendrías eres un estúpido idiota que le tiene tanto miedo al amor que cuando el toca a tu puerta lo alejas- lo observe y bufe molesto -Claro que no, Isabella ya no me importa por mí que se la monte con Klaus, contigo con quien quiera- el rio de forma sarcástica -créeme que lo hará y merecido te lo tendrás y le rogaras ser tu pero será demasiado tarde te empieza a olvidar no es tonta y sabe que no la amas que jamás lo hiciste. Aun cuando ella te entrego su corazón el cual aun tienes- y estas destruyendo eres cono __**El**__ y desapareció _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Así que me acosté con Rebecca para olvidar y no funciono quizás por un momento y ahora no dejo de pensar en ello y me siento terrible pero nada puedo hacer no la merezco nunca lo hice, ella es un ángel aunque aún me preguntó a quién se refería cuando dijo Él bufe a Stefan -Que quieres- el negó y solo dijo -Elena tiene algo que contarnos sobre Esther- asentí y baje siguiéndole los paso recordé como ayer Elena hizo que Stefan me dejara fuera del juego para ir a hablar con la bruja maldita y me serví un whisky bufando desde cuando mi casa se llenaba tanto estaban Caroline, Jeremy, Rick, Bonnie, Matt, San Stefan y Elena bebí de mi whisky cuando ella dijo -Los originales van a morir y Todos- deja caer la copa al pensar en ella y todos jadearon -Como dijiste Elena- dijo Caroline ella quería mucho a Isabella, observe como bajaba la mirada -Ayer Esther me pidió un poco de mi sangre para unirlos, dice que ella deshizo el balance de la naturaleza al crearlos y que ahora hay una forma de matarlos solo necesita morir uno para que mueran todos los demás, ayer el vino que los 6 tomaron unió su sangre lo que le pase a uno le pasara a los 6- contuve la respiración cuando acabo y caí en cuenta Ella iba a morir después de todo ahora si iba a morir me quede en mi lugar sin decir nada, a pesar de todo la amo más que a nada -Como pudiste hacerle eso a ella Elena- dije lentamente mientras miraba fijamente la chimenea, ella solo dijo -Yo.. Yo o siento... era la única forma de matar a Klaus... n...i nii ella ni Elijah lo merecen por ello se los conté- gruí y lance el vaso contra la pared observándolo hacerse añicos -Entregaste a tu "mejor amiga a Esther" ella no dijo nada más porque se soltó a llorar y Stefan la abraso todos estábamos en shock ella iba a morir después de todos nuestra espera Klaus, Rebecca, Elijah, Kol, Finn e Isabella iban a morir simplemente no lo podía creer ella moriría y yo no podría salvarla me quedé quietó nadie decía nada todos estábamos más que confundidos con eso suspira y tomé la botella de whisky y me la bebí de un trago y aunque Elena me había llamado para pedirme perdón por así llamarlo estaba herido por lo que me había dicho Isabella pero Elena había sido quien detonara el dolor dentro de mí y Rebecca había sido una forma de desahogo algo pasajero simplemente algo que teníamos que olvidar como ella dijo. Las cartas estaban echadas y aunque me doliera perderla teníamos que librarnos de Klaus además nosotros no haríamos nada sino que todo lo haría Esther. Suspire aliviado cuando todos se fueron el ambiente estaba muy electrizante por así llamarle.

**Elena Pov.**

Después de hablar con los chicos me di cuenta que tenía que salvar a Isabella y Elijah ellos no merecían morir así que llamé a Elijah y nos citamos en el bosque comenzamos a hablar cuando no lo soporte -Elijah yo lo siento pero Esther no quiere que sean una familia ella los quiere matar ayer me pidió mi sangre para unirlos y lo que les pase a uno les pasara a todos- el me miro y asintió -sabes eres muy mala mintiendo Elena pero no permitiré que Esther destruya mi familia- y sin esperarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeó el piso y caímos en una especie de cuevas me dejó hay y saltó fuera sólo dijo -lo siento Elena pero no estoy dispuesto a morir así que veamos como salen de está-

**Kol Pov. **

Me encontraba en la sala Elijah había salido, Finn no estaba, Rebecca no había ni siquiera llegado y Klaus e Isabella ni siquiera se designaban a bajar después de la noche que tuvieron tan movida reí y los observé bajar en ese momento me pregunté por qué rayos no eran pareja sí hacia años estaban juntos aunque fue antes que Klaus nos guardará en ataúdes venían riendo y se veían felices cuando llegó Rebecca todos callamos -valla hasta que llegas quién fue- ella negó -cállate Kol- y subió a su habitación aunque noté el olor de Damon y al parecer Isabella también porque se había tensado finalmente me aburrí y mire a Klaus -salgamos por los viejos tiempos- el negó y miro a Isabella quién sólo reía divertida -Klaus me lo debes por encerrarme en un ataúd- se dio por venció y miro a Isa le dio un largo beso y nos fuimos al Grill.

Llegamos y pedimos bebidas, jugamos billar cuando entró una rubia Carolina y después de cambiar unas palabras Nick salió detrás de ella así que me entretuve con las bebidas cuando me llevaron atrás un hombre quién trato de clavarme una estaca luche pero logró clavarme con ayuda del idiota de Damon y Stefan y todo fue oscuridad.

**Klaus Pov. **

Salí detrás de Caroline después que Kol me arrastrará hasta acá le pedí una oportunidad a Caroline después de todo las cosas con Isa no eran serías y Caroline sólo era un capricho cuando sentí la puñalada en el pecho y le grite -Que hiciste Caroline- ella se altera y reaccione y corrí a buscar a Kol demonios era un tonto por caer en la trampa lo encontré detrás del Grill con una estacas y más arriba Elijah gruñí y observé a Alaric y a Damon y Stefan me enojé y le quité la estaca a Kol dándome cuenta que lo que le pasó a Kol le afectó a Elijah y seguro a todos los demás y me preocupé por Isabella mire a Elijah y exigí una explicación -hermano madre quiere matarnos pero Damon y Stefan lo impedirán a no ser que quieran muerta a Elena porque con una llamada Rebecca la mata- los dos me miraron y poco me importó -tienen hasta la media noche para impedirlo o despide de Elena- y nos fuimos de ahí los tres a buscar a Isabella porque Esther de hoy no pasaba viva.

**Stefan Pov. **

Ahora entendía porque Elena no contestaba el teléfono pensé que quizás estaba mal por lo que le iba a pasar a Bella pero ahora entendía que habia llamado a Elijah y ahora el la tenia secuestrada mire a Damon –tenemos que impedir que Esther los mate Damon- el asintió y nos fuimos a lugar donde estaba su olor al parecer Bonnie y su madre la estaba ayudando escuchamos que ellas canalizaban su poder con ella para que ella obtuviera sus poderes así que solo habia una forma de detenerla mire a Damon quien me entendió y asintió era ahora o nunca.

**Bonnie Pov.**

Me encontraba con Abby y Esther lamentablemente tenía que ayudarla para deshacernos de los originales aunque también muriera Bella era el precio a pagar aunque me doliera la ayudamos y entre a la casa con Abby y todo paso en un borrón un momento me encontraba con Abby y al siguiente me encontraba con Stefan frente a mi –Stefan que haces- el me miro y solo pude detenerla –lo siento Bonnie pero teníamos que salvar a Elena-

**Isabella Pov.**

Me encontraba leyendo un libro en la habitación de Klaus aun estaba dolida porque Rebecca me había traiciona y aunque ya no amaba a Damon hoy más que nunca lo olvidaría, escuche pasos y gritos salí al pasillo –Klaus, Elijah, Kol que les pasa que llegan gritando así interrumpen mi paz- todos me miraron y Klaus me abrazo rápidamente lo mire confundida y me beso como si fuera nuestro último beso me separe y lo mire mas confundida –que demonios chicos- todos se miraron hasta que Elijah dijo –Esther quiere matarnos con la ayuda de Elena y las brujas Bennett lo mire y negué –chicos esta broma no es divertida Elena jamás me haría eso y Bonnie tampoco- todos se miraron y mire a Klaus –leoncito dime que estas bromeando- escuche a los demás reírse y el negó –gatita no mentimos- y me di cuenta que era verdad.

Corrimos rápidamente y llegamos a una casa abandona pero se sentía una gran cantidad de magia y como todos habían dicho hay estaba Finn con Esther y un pentagrama con las antorchas cuando Elijah hablo –que bajo has caído madre- ella nos miro y sonrió –chicos saben que deshice el balance de la naturaleza y ahora todo se acomodara- bufe bajo y me cruce de brazos –como siempre Finn el hijo prodigo la ayuda no es así Finn- el me miro y suspiro –lo siento Isabella pero soy un monstro- reímos y negamos –estas muy equivocada Esther si crees que lo lograras- trate de cruzar el circulo pero era imposible las llamas crecieron me aleje y Klaus tomo mi mano le sonreí y todos nos tomamos de las manos por lo menos moriríamos juntos cuando algo paso las llamas crecieron y nos tuvimos que alejar y al querer entrar ya no estaba Esther ni Finn solo había quedado polvo cuando de la casa salieron Damon Y Stefan cuando el miro a Elijah –listo los salvamos ahora déjala libre- los mire confundida y el llamo por teléfono solté a Klaus y me acerque a ellos –porque lo hicieron- ellos se encogieron de hombros y suspire cuando vi salir a Bonnie que desapareció con Stefan y Abby la cual estaba inconsciente mire a Damon que era quien se habia quedado –Damon que hicieron- el sonrió de forma sarcástica –fácil Abby es un vampiro- lo mire y suspire –así rompieron el balance ella ya no es una bruja, gracias Damon esto significa mucho para mí- susurre y acaricie su mejilla el rio y se alejo –no seas bobita Isabella no todo gira a tu alrededor sabias la verdad es que ni siquiera pensé en ti, y aunque me jode no haber matado a Klaus y los demás nos tendieron una trampa- lo mire confundida –como que una trampa Damon- el rio y enarco una ceja –tu querido Elijah no te conto que tiene a Elena pues te tengo una noticia lo hice por ella, por Elena no por ti- en ese momento me di cuenta de la realidad el ya no me amaba y quizá solo amo, sentí mi pecho desgarrarse y el dolor de darme cuenta de la verdad todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado con el amándolo para nada en ese momento tome una decisión y sonreí de una forma que ni Damon conocía vi algo en sus ojos y confundido me miro –te pasa algo- reí como nunca lo habia echo Damon acaba de matar todo en mi, haciéndome ver la vida vacía –simplemente que apagare mi humanidad ya no me sirve de nada sentir Damon adiós o no mejor hasta nunca- camine hacia Klaus que había escuchado todo y susurro –Isa no hagas eso no lo vale, si apagas tu humanidad no sentirás nada, tampoco te importara alguien- reí de forma sarcástica pues estaba despechada –para que quiero sentir, si la que creía mi mejor amiga me traiciona ayudándome para que me maten, mi ex novio me dejo llorando pensando que era lo mejor para mi, le importo poco dejar a una humana tirada en el bosque a su suerte, pude haber muerto de no ser porque me encontró un lobo, también pensé que venir aquí me ayudaría a salir de esa depresión y me encontré con mis recuerdos de vuelta y al chico que creí amar más que al otro idiota dándome cuenta que jamás lo ame y ahora resulta que ama a la chica que es mi mejor amiga, novia de su hermano y tu solo me usas como diversión cada que quieres y más ahora que Caroline te ignora créeme que ya nada me importa- el me observo y me di cuenta que estaba sola y ya nada me importaba así que solo corrí lejos de ellos sin saber a dónde llegar importándome nada sintiendo lagrimas en mis ojos los cerré y me deje ir olvidándome de todo apagando mi humanidad ya nada en esta vida me importaba.

**Los Cullen**

**Alice Pov.**

Me encontraba sentada leyendo una revista la casa estaba en depresión desde que habíamos dejado Forks y a Bella que era la sonrisa de nuestra familia, Edward estaba insoportable y todos igual mi pobre Jasper estaba en constante depresión hasta que me llego una visión, donde -"Bella corría y corría pero se veía diferente, su ropa estaba vestida con pantalones pegados, una chamarra de piel y una blusa roja y botas de tacón, su pelo caía por su espalda en ondas y de repente dejaba de correr y se arrojaba a un rio y hay terminaba"- al observar todo me di cuenta que estaban todos a mi alrededor pero Edward confundida me miro y negó –familia es Bella está en peligro tenemos que, que ir por ella- y Edward grito y negó –no irán por ella Alice se los prohíbo- hasta que Carlisle hablo y digo –iremos por Bella Alice haz las maletas y saca los pasajes- y no necesito decir más porque podría ir por mi mejor amiga.

**Chicas hasta llega el capi en el próximo los Cullen verán a Bella y habrá muchas emociones juntas, realmente apago sus emociones Bella? Y que hará Damon y Klaus merezco un Review? Espero que si besos nos vemos en una semana que actualizare**


	6. Reencuentro y huida

**Capitulo 5: La verdad de todo**

**Isabella Pov.**

Desperté desorientada en una cama suspire y camine para darme un baño tomé mi chaqueta negra de cuero, una blusa pegada roja de tirantes, un pantalón pegado negro y unas botas que me llegaba a la rodillas con un tacón de 12cm de alto, planche mi cabello y me delineé mis ojos y enchufe mis pestañas era alguien nueva la perra que todos querían ver y a la maldita que habían creado.

Salí azotando la puerta detrás de mi ya había aclarado todo con Klaus y necesitaba alimentarme y un chico lindo seria, camine por las calles de Mistyc Falls observando el atardecer que daba pasó a la noche sentada sobre la copa de un árbol cuando llegó a mí un dulce olor diferente a los que había olido corrí cruzando con un humano del cual bebí su sangre luego lo hice olvidar todo corrí cuando sentí a alguien tocar mi hombro así que me gire y le día una patada pero sonreí -que quieres Damon- el me miro y se levantó -sabes nunca me esperé eso de ti me dolió- reí y mordí mi labio -a mi me dolió que me rechazaras frente a todos y no te importó pero sabes ya me da igual aunque aún podemos recordar viejos tiempos- susurre en su oído y lo mordí, lo escuché jadear y me aleje -sabes dónde buscarme- y le lancé un beso el me tomó del brazo cuando pensaba irme -Bella espera tú no eres así por eso me enamoré de ti porque eres diferente- reí y me acerqué subiendo y bajando por su pecho -a esa Bella la mataste rompiéndole el corazón, ahora sólo me importa divertirme y tú serás una buena diversión mi lindo demonio- bese sus labios y me aleje cuando llegó Klaus con los originales los mire confundida -que se les perdió- y cuando iban a contestar llegó Stefan con Caroline -que divertido haremos una fiesta de vampiros y asustaremos al pueblo, porque hay muchos que aún no han pasado por mi cama o por mis dientes- todos me observaron atontados pero Klaus río -has crecido Isabella por fin has aprendido algo querida- le sonreí y asentí pero me cruce de brazos -mejor díganme que demonios hacen aquí todos los vampiros del pueblo estaba feliz buscando con quién tener algo de sexo salvaje y llegan arruinando mis planes- Damon estaba aún abrumado pero se preguntaba lo mismo que yo hasta que Kol hablo -fácil ese olor dulce nunca lo había olido y lo estábamos siguiendo- bufe y me cruce de brazos -y tenían que venir todos los malditos vampiros del pueblo- bufe y corrí siguiendo el olor -rápido quiero tener sexo toda la noche aunque alguno se ofrece veamos quién es mejor en la cama- reí cuando Stefan me miro asombrado -vamos ya murió esa dulce Bells su...- pero mis palabras se quedaron contadas cuando lo escuché -Bella- me paré de pronto y parpadee asegurándome de que no veía visiones los Cullen estaban frente a mi Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet y Edward sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí y me recargue de un árbol dándome cuenta que estábamos en la entrada del bosque y negué -tú no estás aquí, tú me dejaste, tú te fuiste, ustedes me dejaron sin importarles mi suerte- cuando Alice hablo -Bells no digas eso eres mi mejor amiga parte de la familia- reí con sarcasmo y negué cruzándome de brazos -que buena mejor amiga tengo donde estuviste cuando lloré, cuando él me dejó tirada en el bosque y el lobito salvo a la débil humana, donde estuviste cuando lloré por su pérdida, cuando me despertaba cada noche por una pesadilla recordando cómo me dejó- suspira y sonreí de lado -Saben me preguntó donde conseguir buenas amigas estos días, la amistad está muy sobrevalorada tú Alice, me dejaste sin un adiós, a Elena le importó poco casi matarme y Rebecca se acostó con el chico que amaba por lo menos Rosalie siempre me odio frente a todos y Caroline rechazó a Klaus sin ofender leoncito pero sabes que no me gusta que me usen- cuando el hablo -Bella te amo cada día sin ti fue un tormento yo odiaba verte en peligro y quería protegerme cuando vi el daño que te hizo Jasper me odio por ponerte en peligro y dejarte era lo mejor mantenerte lejos de lo sobrenatural sí hubiera sabido eso nunca te hubiera dejado yo te amo, te necesitó conmigo- reí de forma sarcástica -Sabes- mire a Jasper -te perdono Jazz no fue tú culpa el instituto, la sangre no hay rencor lo dijo sinceramente- le sonreí alegre- pero lo más divertido que nunca estuve en peligro- sonreí y aparecí detrás de en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y los escuché jadear -además aquí el que está en peligro eres tú - mire a Klaus quién sonreía mientras todos estaban confundidos le lancé un beso al igual que a Damon y en un segundo derribo a Edward lanzándolo contra un árbol tomé su brazo y lo coloqué en su espalda dejándolo de rodillas frente a mí, todos me miraron -nunca hables de amor cuando no sabes que es amar, no digas que te importe cuando me dejaste en un bosque tirada hasta que el idiota de Sam el líder de los lobos me salvo porque estaba muriendo de pulmonía dime algo realmente me amaste- el sintió y apreté más su agarré -Bella yo te amo- reí y lo solté apareciendo con Klaus y Damon a mis costados -así que mis queridos vampiros nunca les importe y no me conocieron- todos se sorprendieron cuando hablo Emmet -Bella cómo pudiste delatarnos- sonreí y negué -es que no son únicos además no los delante les tengo una sorpresa- sonreí y mire a Damon y a Klaus sentí mis comillas salir y las venas de mi cara se hicieron notablemente visibles mientras mis globos oculares se pusieron blancos y sólo se notaba mis pupilas todos se sorprendieron y volví a ser yo misma -boa, sorpresa Edward la tonta humana que dejaste nunca fue realmente una humana soy una vampiresa de una raza mejor uno de los originales además soy más fuerte y rápida que tú, además puedo hipnotizar a las personas para beber su sangre, cierto me alimento de sangre humana además sin ningún don puedo entrar a tú mente soy mejor y más parecida a Dracula y tengo más años que tú y Carlisle cuando apenas tú nacía yo ya bebía sangre y algo más eres un maldito que sólo pensó en él y me dejó diciendo que la mente humana olvida fácilmente me dejaste aún cuando jurabas amarme eres un maldito imbécil al cual jamás ame y sólo use para mi fachada y tú Alice una perra que decía ser mi mejor amiga y me dejó creo que la única sincera fue Rosalie y Jasper que mantuvo su distancia pero sabes ya no me importas ahora solucionado el asunto del olor creo que aún encontrare a alguien que me haga pasar una buena noche te gustaría Damon- el negó y tomé la mano de Klaus -unas copas tú y yo y repetimos lo de la ducha creo que hay lugares que aún no probamos me gusta ser flexible tú sabes- todos estaban estupefactos cuando Damon me tomó del brazo -tú no te vas con el Isabella ya basta yo te amo y tú me amas no te dejare que te la vuelva a meter con alguien que no sea yo- me solté y negué -tu preferente a Elena estabas dispuesto a dejarme morir que linda forma de amar así que larga con esa zorra y déjame a mi hacer mi vida- cuando termine Edward me tomó del brazo -tú te vas conmigo yo te amo y estarás conmigo-bufe -no me toques tú no eres mejor que el idiota a tú lado me dejaste sin importante nada- cuando Klaus dijo -yo la conocí antes que ustedes yo la hice mujer, mi mujer yo la hice gemir antes que ustedes y gracias a mi sabe cómo hacerte gritar en la cama verdad Damon además gracias a mi los conoció a ti Damon te conoció huyendo de mí y a ti brillantina te conoció después de deja a Damon porque no lo quería poner en peligro porque yo la buscaba así que se callan y se va conmigo- y no me dejaron hablar porque los tres empezaron a pelear gruñí y los lancé en diferentes direcciones -por sí lo olvidaron estoy presente y no soy un juguete por el que pueden pelear se joden porque no me voy con ninguno de los tres hagan lo que les plazca mátense sí quieren idiotas- y sin más que decir corrí habían sido muchas emociones por un día corrí hasta llegar a mi vieja casa de la cual nadie sabía dónde me senté en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y saqué un whisky que guardaba cuando quería desaparecer y con una sola cosa en la cabeza -salud por los tres idiotas que jugaron conmigo, a los cuales amo sólo a dos de los cuales me han usado y roto mi corazón salud porque los hombres son unos bastardos malnacidos- y con la luz de la luna sobre mi cabeza comencé a beber como sí no hubiera mañana sin importarme nada había sido muchas emociones y estaba abrumadora pero nada me importaba mis sentimientos estaban fuera ahora sería la perra maldita que todos habían provocado sin saber cuánto había bebido o cuando tiempo había pasado deje de beber cuando escuché a alguien llamarme abrí la puerta y mire a Stefan frente a mi puerta -vienes sólo o te siguieron- el negó y susurro -vengo sólo se me antojó una copa no vendría mal tú compañía- le sonreí y susurre -con la condición que no me hables de Damon, Elena o alguien así que espero no arrepentirme pero puedes pasar Stefan- el sonrió y entró sin pensarlo dos veces le ofrecí una copa -whisky, ron, coñac, tequila que quieres- él se quitó su chaqueta y sonrió -whisky me caería bien- asentí y le entrega la copa -como me encontraste- el sonrió con melancolía -te seguí mientras todos discutían- sonreí y suspire -que quieres- el río -fácil beber con una vieja amiga- sonreí y nos sentamos a beber, habían pasado unas horas cuando su teléfono sonó lo mire con una ceja levantada cuando corto la llamada -Elena pero ahora no quiero hablar- reí divertida y levanté mi copa -salud por la diversión- chocamos las copas y brindamos -Stef te preguntó algo- el asintió -porque no quieres hablar con Elena- el me miro un largo rato cuando hablo -ella me ama pero ama también a Damon, así que quiero estar un poco lejos de ella por ahora- sonreí y me levanté -así que lejos digamos que yo quiero alejarme de los idiotas de este pueblo vámonos de fin de semana de vacaciones tú y yo sin avisar a nadie donde hay mucho sol- el me observo hasta que dijo –hablas enserio Bella- reí y asentí –muy enserio Stefan hace cuanto no haces nada divertido, hace cuanto no te diviertes realmente vamos- no lo deje responder tome mi cartera y su mano subiéndolo al coche –ya te podrás arrepentir después- y sin decir nada mas comencé a conducir la verdad necesitaba alejarme pensar un poco y que mejor que hacerlo con Stefan aunque no lo conocía mucho era buena persona además fue el único que se preocupo por buscarme cuando escuche mi teléfono y se lo entregue –quien llama- lo abrió diciendo –Klaus- bufe bajo y le dije que contestara y pusiera altavoz –llamaste al número de Isabella no estoy disponible jodete Klaus que diablos quieres- reí al ver a Stefan –donde rayos estas Isabella llevo buscándote horas- reí mas –mm estoy de vacaciones volveré el lunes- lo escuche gritar y luego una pelea y Damon hablo –Bella no es divertido vuelve a casa tenemos que hablar por favor- reí y suspire –hola Damon saluda a Stefan- Stefan se río diciendo –hola hermanito que gusto hablar contigo- escuche unos gritos de nuevo y a Elena –Stefan a dónde vas y con Bella vuelve te necesito- lo escuche suspirar –Elena como Bells ya dijo volvemos el lunes- reí mas cuando volví a escuchar gritos y a Edward –Bells tengo que hablar contigo, tenemos que hablar contigo- mordí mi labio mirando a Stefan quien reía era tan divertida la situación mis tres amores juntos –Edward lo repetiré una vez mas no volveremos hasta el lunes necesitamos vacaciones verdad Stef- el asintió –si Bella necesitamos vacaciones- choque mi mano con la suya y me coloque mis lentes lanzándole unos me miro confundido y susurre –estaban aquí cuando tome el coche- reímos y escuche gritos mas entendibles –tienes que volver Isabella Hoffman, a donde diablos vas con ella Stefan te matare si la tocas, Bella vuelve a casa ahora, Stefan vuelve conmigo te necesito- y más cosas fruncí el ceño y suspire –El lunes nos vemos solo serán amm 3 días los veré el lunes y tu Marie Alice Brandon Cullen llegas a ver algo de mi futuro lo lamentaras- y sin escuchar algo mas colgué y pensé en nuestro destino la verdad le pondría una jugada a Alice ahora solo quería descansar y divertirme le sonreí a Stefan y sin decir nada mas pusimos música y maneje.

**Klaus Pov.**

Seguí discutiendo con esos idiotas cuando escuche gritar a Isabella y la vi irse mire a los dos idiotas frente a mi –es su culpa imbéciles- hasta que Damon gruño –es tu culpa por querer llevártela- y entonces comencé a gritar y a pelear yo la amaba y no dejaría que Damon me la quitara ni el idiota de Edward cuando sentí a alguien lanzarme contra un árbol –que demonios te pasa Kol- mire a Edward a quien el hombre grandote Emmet lo llamo Bella lo tenía contra un árbol y a Damon lo tenía Caroline –que les pasa- hasta que Elijah hablo –querido hermano por su absurda pelea Isabella se ha ido hace ya un buen rato- lo observe y grite –y por qué demonios no me dijeron- y sin decir nada corrí a buscarla tratando de encontrar su olor el cual había desaparecido bufe y suspire habían pasado ya un buen rato al parecer no quería ser encontrada. Entre a la casa donde estaban todos hasta Elena y los idiotas de los Cullen –que hacen todos ustedes en mi casa, saben no soy muy amable con las visitas inesperadas- sentí ganas de gritar y recordé la conversación que había tenido con Isabella cuando despertó

**Flashback**

_Me quedé en shock al escuchar a Isabella gruñí y al verla correr me lancé sobre el maldito de Damon tomé una rama y la coloqué tocando casi su corazón el estaba en shock y sentí odio como nunca antes -estuve toda mi maldita vida luchando por ella para que no apagara su humanidad, para que no se perdiera entre tanta maldad y tú en menos de una semana arruinas todo con tú malditos celos cuando ella te entrego su corazón en charola de plata y tú lo tomaste y destruiste en su cara haciendo que nada le importe sí ella hace una locura te mataré con mis propias manos y no será una muerte muy linda- enterré la rama a un lado de su corazón y corrí buscándolo hasta que la encontré y la vi saltar al río sentí el mundo caerse a mis pies y me lancé salvando y la llevé a casa y por primera vez en siglos lloré por ella dándome cuenta que la amaba como nunca me había dado cuenta ella era por lo que luchaba amaba sus sonrisas, su risa, y que siempre hubiera palabras de aliento cuando la necesitabas, amaba cada parte de ella sus virtudes y sus defectos la amaba tal y como era pero tenía tanto miedo que no me había dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, estaba preocupada ella realmente había pagado su humanidad y no quería despertar, sí jamás despertaba moriría escuché a Kol, Rebecca y Elijah entrar pero no me importó estuve con ella lloré por ella y susurre -Te Amo Isabella Hoffman como nunca creí amarte- y bese su mano dándome cuenta de todo lo que habíamos compartido sentí el apoyo de mis hermanos y se los agradecí cuando vino Stefan a verlo casi lo sacó pero él no tenía la culpa de lo que su hermano había echó hasta quise matar a Elena aunque tenía con su propia culpa Bonnie la odiaba por lo de su madre y su mejor amiga estaba en cama sin despertar porque el idiota de Damon le había roto el corazón usándola, además que casi la mata no me separé de ella más que cuando fui por sangre necesitaba alimentarme cuando volví la vi pero me quedé helado se veía sexy hermosa me acerqué y rodia su cintura -dime que aún sientes algo por mi Isabella- ella se giro y asintió -Claro Klaus te amo no lo olvides pero nadie debe saber que no apague mi humanidad porque quiero vengarme de todos los que me usaron- y hay pude respirar tranquilo nos sentamos en la cama y tomó mi mano susurro -ayúdame a olvidar todo este dolor ayúdame a amarte- sonreí y la bese dulcemente demostrando mi amor por ella me correspondió y para mi gusto paramos demasiado pronto hasta que dijo -nadie debe saber que mi humanidad está prendida ni tus hermanos les enseñare a la perra que querían algo te he aprendido y sabes que puedo ser peor que tú- asentí y la abrace._

**Fin del Flashback**

Tenía ganas de gritar todo había salido tan bien y ahora ella estaba molesta conmigo bufe y mire a todos cuando note algo –Damon donde está tu hermano- el se encogió de hombros y miro a Elena quien negó bufe y los mire –todos están aquí por…- hasta que la pequeña de pelo negro hablo –estamos todos aquí por Bella o Isabella como ustedes la llaman- bufe porque tenía razón y me senté cuando Kol hablo –Klaus o alguno de ustedes ha intentado llamarla- lo mire con ganas de matarlo –porque no se me ocurrió- saque mi teléfono y le marque sonando una dos veces, cuando iba a colgar la escuche -llamaste al número de Isabella no estoy disponible jodete Klaus que diablos quieres- respire tranquilo - donde rayos estas Isabella llevo buscándote horas-la escuche reír y me contuve de gritarle de nuevo–mm estoy de vacaciones volveré el lunes- vacaciones ahora, hablaba enserio me puse a gritar y mire a Damon quien intento quitarme el teléfono hasta que lo logro –Bella no es divertido vuelve a casa tenemos que hablar por favor-y volvió a reír demonios debió estar bebiendo–hola Damon saluda a Stefan- estaba con Stefan apenas y lo conocía tenía ganas de matarlos –hola hermanito que gusto hablar contigo-Damon se puso a gritar molesto y Elena le quito el celular –Stefan a dónde vas y con Bella vuelve te necesito- lo escuche suspirar –Elena como Bells ya dijo volvemos el lunes- Damon siguió gritando y quise gritarle también y a Elena que diablos no sabía controlar a su novio hasta que Edward le quito el teléfono –Bells tengo que hablar contigo, tenemos que hablar contigo- solo escuchaba las risas de Stefan y me concentre en las distintas formas de poder matarlo quería a mi Isabella –Edward lo repetiré una vez mas no volveremos hasta el lunes necesitamos vacaciones verdad Stef- gruñí y apreté un vaso de whisky hasta que se rompió cuando lo escuche –si Bella necesitamos vacaciones- los escuche chocar las manos y si no fuera porque no sabía, donde estaban ya lo hubiera matado joder escuche algunos susurros y risas sin contenerme grite –tienes que volver Isabella Hoffman demonios tenemos que hablar no te puedes ir así- seguí gritando cuando Damon me interrumpió –a dónde diablos vas con ella Stefan te matare si la tocas, Bella vuelve a casa ahora- seguimos gritando estaba furioso y todos solo nos observaban hasta que Elena dijo –Stefan vuelve conmigo te necesito- ahora solo era un caos de gritos y voces cuando nos callamos cuando hablo –El lunes nos vemos solo serán amm 3 días los veré el lunes y tu Marie Alice Brandon Cullen llegas a ver algo de mi futuro lo lamentaras- mire confundida a la pequeña que parecía duende como que su futuro hasta que alguien dijo –como que su futuro estaban mirándose Edward y la pequeña como teniendo una conversación cuando ella hablo –puedo ver el futuro, Edward leer la mente y Jasper controlar los sentimientos- y de repente todos nos calmamos bufe y lance un vaso estrellándolo –la buscaras verdad- ella negó y sin decir nada más me fui de ahí necesitaba pensar.

**Sorpresa sorpresa Bella escapo con Stef veamos que pasa y a donde iran subí el capitulo antes por unos cuantos reviews que me animaron gracias chicas las vere en unos días con otro capitulo me dejan un reiwe(?**


	7. Vacaciones

**Chan chan chan nuevo capitulo *-* este caitulo trata de las vacaciones de Bella & Stefan disfrutenlo**

**Gracias a DarkParadise por ayudarme con una parte del capitulo**

**Capitulo ****6****: ****Vacaciones**

**Bella Pov. **

Maneje toda la mañana hasta que al final llegamos a Florida le sonreí a Stefan y le entregamos las llaves al ballet parking tome su brazo y caminamos dentro del hotel le sonreí a la recepcionista quién se comía con los ojos a Stefan

-buenas tardes señorita podría darme dos habitaciones las más lujosas- ella me miro e hizo una mueca

-si señorita a nombre de quién- lo pensé

-Isabella Marie Swan y Stefan Drawer, sabe mi novio y yo estamos escapando nuestra familia no nos quiere juntos podría no revelar nuestro nombre sí alguien llegará a preguntar se lo agradeceremos mucho- ella sonrió y asintió dándonos nuestras llaves de nuestras habitaciones suspire y nos encaminamos hacia el elevador cuando Stefan preguntó

-Que fue eso Bells- mire mis uñas despreocupada y sonreí

-fácil sí llegan a encontrarnos jamás nos buscarán con esos nombres, y la recepcionista está encantada con nuestra misteriosa huida que a menos que usen coerción nos delatara- el sintió tranquilo y le día su llave

-Stefan encontrarás una muda de ropa en tú cama dúchate y en 1 hora bajamos a comer vale- le vi cerrar la puerta cuando susurre

-Stefan gracias por acompañarme necesitaba distraerme- lo escuché susurrar

-Un placer Bella nos vemos-

Había pasado una hora y Stefan aún no salía de su habitación. Rodé los ojos en blanco, salí de la mía junto con mi pequeño bolso de mano y golpeé su puerta. Él gritó desde el interior que ya salía. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y le dije que esperaría en el vestíbulo. Respondió un «de acuerdo» con mala gana. Tarareé una canción que no recuerdo con exactitud dónde la oí mientras esperaba que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen. Cuando se abrieron, caminé hacia el centro del vestíbulo y le esperé. Miré a la recepcionista por el rabillo del ojo, ella se sonrojó cuando la pillé mirándome de mala manera. Probablemente era por Stefan… o quizás por mi ropa. Me miré; ¿qué tiene de malo mi atuendo? Estoy usando vaqueros ajustados color negro, con botas hasta la rodilla y un saco color crema. No estaba usando un vestido de cóctel; habría sido buena idea usar el vestido…  
— ¿Estás lista? —murmuró una suave voz, pero de todas formas me sobresalté. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no le oí?  
—Eh… sí —farfullé. Odiaba ser sorprendida. Miré rápidamente su atuendo; vaqueros azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca ajustada y que hacía notar sus músculos y la chaqueta la traía en su mano. Me giré para captar la mirada de la recepcionista. Oh, Dios; no era para tanto. Sí, bien, se le marcaban los músculos, pero ¿podría disimular su deseo lascivo?  
Una vez en el coche, me eché a reír. Stefan me miró confundido.  
— ¿Qué es gracioso?  
— ¡Oh, hombre! ¿No lo has notado? —Se encogió de hombros, aún confundido, mientras encendía el motor—. ¡Esa tipa prácticamente estaba babeando por ti! Y tú ni le has echado el ojo…  
Él rodó los ojos.  
—No me gustan las pelirrojas.  
—Oh, vamos. Era un poco bonita, ¿no?  
Nuevamente, rodó los ojos.  
—Ag, ¿te has pasado al otro bando, Stef?  
Me dio una mirada lúgubre. Bueno.  
—Lo que sea. ¿Adónde me llevarás, dulce Stefan? —ronroneé. No tiene nada de malo aquello, ¿verdad? Sólo bromeo.  
Él se aclaró la garganta.  
—Eh, uhm, he oído de un restaurante llamado Zuma.  
Asentí con la cabeza y encendí la radio. Alcé una ceja ante la canción, incliné la cabeza e hice una mueca cómica.  
— ¿Quién es la que canta?  
Se encogió de hombros. Esa fue nuestra pequeña charla durante todo el trayecto hacia el restaurante que mencionó.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos guiaron hacia una zona privada, le sonreí a Stef quien recorrió mi silla me senté y observe la carta esperando al mesero.

-Es un lindo lugar el que escogiste Stefan, ya habías venido anteriormente- El me miro y negó.

-Me temo que no pero sabes cuando la eternidad la tienes frente a ti hay muchos lugares para conocer. Además alguien me lo sugirió- sonrei por su respuesta pidiendo pollo a la crema acompañado de una ensalada, mientras que Stefan pidió ravioles con queso y una botella de whisky.

-Sabes Stef creo que nos divertiremos mucho, o al menos eso espero- el sonrio de acuerdo conmigo. Comimos en silencio disfrutando de la música y del ambiente del lugar. Después de pagar salimos y tomé el brazo de Stefan.

-Stef que tal sí vamos a bailar, o a tomar una copa al hotel- el me miro pensándolo.

-Que te parece sí hacemos noche de películas- sonrei y aplaudí encantada por la idea. Subimos al coche y manejo hasta una gran tienda, donde compramos películas de todo terror, comedia hasta una o dos románticas. El viaje al hotel fue tranquilo, pasándonos sólo para comprar dulces, helado, whisky y más cosas.

Le sonrei a la recepcionista que se comía a Stefan con la mirada, bufe y rode los ojos al percatarme que no lo había notado. Llegando a nuestro piso lo mire

-Tu cuarto o el mío- El me miro levantando los hombros, suspire y lo llevé a mi habitación.

Aquella noche bebimos, comimos y vimos muchas películas hasta que caímos dormidos, desperté confundida y mire as Stefan observando el reloj. Eran las 1 de la tarde, movía y movía a Stefan quién pedía más tiempo me acerque a su oído.

-Amor mío es hora de levantarme, tenemos que irnos a trabajar prometiste llevarme a desayunar por nuestro aniversario de 5 años de casados- Susurre aguantando la risa cuando despertó desorientado y me miro saltó y se callo de la cama.

-Stefan amor que pasa hay que trabajar -

El me miro confundido, en shock y nego observando todo.

-Bella tú y yo...- Oculte mi risa mordiendo mi labio.

-Tú y yo que Stefan- me miro y se puso pálido.

-Porque me dices amor, donde estamos- Sin poder evitarlo me solté a reír, observando su confusión negue divertida.

-Stefan sólo bromeaba porque no querías despertarte, siento sí te asusté. Nunca fue mi intención sólo quería que despertaras- Miro mi pijama y se observó creo que sí no fuera vampiro me preocupara.

-Bella no me digas que anoche...- Dejó la frase inconclusa y me levanté de un saltó.

-No claro que no, después de las películas nos quedamos dormidos pero sólo eso- Asintio tranquilo y se levantó del suelo, suspire mientras el sonrei.

-Menos mal que no pasión nada- Lo vi respirar tranquilo, mordi mi labio evitando hacer una mueca y suspire sintiendo que su rechazo fue un golpe bajo para mi ego, aunque no me interesaba en lo más mínimo Stefan tenía suficiente con Edward, Damon y Klaus saber que para el hubiera sido malo estar conmigo me dolió. Force una sonrisa negando a demostrar mis sentimientos o mostrarme vulnerable.

-Stef que tal sí me dejas para cambiarme y arreglarme y bajamos a la playa en 2 horas sirve que desayunamos algo y descansamos un poco, además necesitó alimentarme- Asintio de acuerdo y salió.

Me deje caer en la cama sintiendo mis ojos picar pero me negue a llorar, sentí algo vibrar debajo de mi cama observé mi celular y sonrei al saber que era Caroline.

-Caro que alegría me da escucharté- Escuché su risa musical y sonrei al saber que aún tenía a una amiga.

-Bella que alegría me da escucharté, acá todo está patas arriba! Klaus está como loco bebiendo, y Damon está siento tan diferente, no a tomado ni atacado a nadie y se la pasa en su casa hasta echó a Elena y no fue amable, y tus amiguitos que brillan están como locos sin saber de ti y la pequeña está por explotar al ser forzada a buscarte- Reí imaginando todo el caos, era raro que todos actuarán de esa forma todos.

-Pero Bells, tú como estas? Que tal las cosas con Stefan- Mordi mi labio indecisa sí contarle o no, optando por la segunda opción.

-Sabes todo bien ayer fuimos a un restaurante a cenar y luego en el hotel hicimos maratón de películas, de echó casi terminamos de levantarnos- La escuché reír feliz y luego suspiro.

-Me alegró Bella divierte y te dejó que Tyler a llegado por mi, no hagas travesuras y nos vemos el lunes por la mañana te quiero- Sonrei y antes de colgar susurre.

-Caro no le digas a nadie que contesté, ni lo que hablamos también te quiero-

Sonrei y colgué el teléfono, sintiendo más tranquilidad tomé un bikini negro y un pantalón holgado blanco y me agarre el cabello en una cola alta, tome mi bolso con algunas cosas y camine hacia la recepción cuando encontré a un chico alto y que me miraba insistentemente sonrei mientras lo llevaba a un armario de limpieza. El estaba feliz reí internamente y lo empuje a la pared bese su cuello y le tapete la boca clavando mis colmillos sintiendo la sangre correr por mi garganta, me detuve y lo hipnotice haciéndolo olvidar y que pensará se había perdido en el hotel.

Después le pedí a la recepcionista que le dijera que lo esperaría en el restaurante del hotel para comer. Pedí algo simple hot-cakes aunque era tarde aún no había desayunado además se me antojaron con un jugo de naranja.

Observé a Stefan bajar, y como las chicas lo desnudaban con la mirada. Rode los ojos, quizá se veía bien con su traje de baño verde que resaltaba sus ojos y esa playera blanca que marcaba sus músculos, después de todo la recepcionista tenía buen gusto.

Sonrei cuando se sentó y comimos en un cómodo silencio y hablando de las películas de anoche, la verdad aún no entendía como creyó mi broma realmente tomamos mucho, o estaba aún dormido.

Pasamos el resto del día en la playa jugando, riéndonos haciendo de todo un poco al anochecer cenamos en la playa unas hamburguesas. Sonrei y mire las estrellas cuando le pregunté.

-Stefan te das cuenta que al irnos le dimos la oportunidad a Damon y Elena de estar juntos- suspire y lo mire observando un punto lejano cuando asintio.

-Quise darle un voto de confianza a el y a ella, darles una oportunidad de pensar y que se den cuenta sí realmente nos aman, por así llamarle-

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla seguida por muchas más, suspire cuando unos brazos me rodearon y me permitió llorar lo que no había llorado, todo lo que me había lastimado y aunque no había llorado por no querer sentirme débil, está vez me permiti llorar me calme y mire a Stefan.

-Lo siento, sabes nunca soy así y aunque traté de hacerme la fuerte aquel día verdaderamente Damon me lastimó y por un momento apague mi humanidad, por eso tarde en despertar pero, aunque Klaus no lo sepa el me hizo recuperarla. Todas las cosas que me dijo me hicieron volver y aunque aún amo a Damon me lastimó y no se tengo mucho miedo de que me vuelva a lastimar de confiar en él, y que me lastime. Tampoco creo poder volver a superarlo, además Klaus me ofrece un amor sincero pero tengo miedo de que me traicione como una vez ya lo hizo- suspire y te mire

-Además Edward él es mi pasado y ahora solo le tengo un cariño sincero solo eso pero aun así tengo miedo Stefan- termine en susurros mientras sentía sus caricias en mi cabello cuando él dijo

-No me gustaría estar en tu lugar Bella pero sé que al final sabrás elegir- asentí y suspire. Y juntos en silencio pasamos la noche.

Al amanecer nos fuimos al hotel a bañarnos y disfrutar nuestro último día. Desayunamos y pasamos la mañana caminando por la costa, observando a la gente nos tomamos muchas fotos juntos, la verdad cada vez Stefan me caía mejor y tenía la sospecha que seriamos grandes amigos.

Al anochecer después de cenar emprendimos el camino de regresó el cual era muy largo, sólo que está vez Stefan se ofreció a manejar lo cual agradeci recordando que me esperaban muchas cosas al llegar, tendría que enfrentarme a mi pasado y decidir mi futuro.  
El viaje para mi gusto fue relativamente corto para mi gusto aunque la había pasado genial observé el camino de la entrada cuando Stefan hablo.

-Bells a donde vamos, mi casa, tú casa, donde Klaus- Lo pensé por un momento y suspire cerrando los ojos.

-Dones Nick debe estar echó una fiera y volviendo locos a sus hermanos, además tengo miedo de lo que nos espera con Damon y Elena- El me entendió inmediatamente lo cual agradeci mientras íbamos en un cómodo silencio.

Suspire cuando se estaciono y tomé mi bolso, observé la casa mordi mi labio.

-Si cambias de opinión vamos a mi casa- Le sonrei realmente Stefan se había convertido en un gran amigo y negue.

-Tranquilo estaré bien te llamó más tarde, llévate el coche, no lo necesitó sólo cuidado. Te quiero Stef- Me acerqué dejando un beso en su mejilla y lo vi irse. Camine hacia la casa tratando que no se notara mis nervios dando pasos seguros suspire y toqué la puerta mientras me recarge en la pared cuando abrió Rebecca trato de abrasarme pero me aleje aún estaba dolida porque se acosto con Damon ella se alejo y sentí su tristeza después de todo era su única amiga le sonrei.

-Dame tiempo Beca- Sonrio al saber que la había llamado por su nombre y Asintio cuando iba entrando llegó alguien dándome un gran abrazó.

-Bella que bueno que volviste te extrañe, además Klaus está insoportable desde que te fuiste- Reí divertida y lo abrazó de vuelta. Aunque habían sido 3 días lo había extrañado. Detrás de el llegó Elijah tranquilo con una copa de agua. Reí al verlo tomando agua cuando suspiro.

-No te rías Klaus a consumido todo el alcohol de está casa, que bueno que has vuelto sólo tú puedes tomar a la fiera de Klaus- Reí entre dientes y asenti porque sabía que era verdad.

-Me alegró de verlos chicos los extrañe pero ya llegó su salvadora. Donde está- Rebecca que venía de la cocina suspiro.

-Supongo que en el estudio o en su cuarto la verdad no hemos estado mucho aquí- Asentimiento y me despedí dejando mi maleta en el sofá camine hasta el estudio y toqué dos veces.

-Quien quiera que seas adiós no estoy de humor- suspire y mire la puerta dándome la vuelta.

-Esta bien Nicklaus, entonces hablamos otro día buscare a Dam...- No me dejó terminar cuando abrió la puerta y me miro como a alguien que no ve la luz en mucho tiempo y sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazó fuerte.

-Isabella Hoffman donde diablos estaban, te extrañe y tube que soportar a los idiotas que andan detrás de ti- Rode los ojos y me aleje.

-Sabes necesitaba irme, alejarme de tres idiotas que creen que soy un necesitaba irme y desahogarme, necesitaba tiempo cariño- El suspiro y se acercó un poco, sólo que está vez no me aleje.

-Isa lo siento es sólo que ver a esos idiotas detrás de ti, salí de mis casillas te extrañaba perdóname- negué y me gire y lo mire suspirando

-Klaus dame tiempo esto de que Edward volviera, me descontrolo sabes que te amo y siempre lo hare- Termine en susurros y deje un casto beso en sus labios y salí necesitaba buscar a Damon y a los Cullen tome mi teléfono y espere a que contestara.

-Bells ¿Pasa algo?- Sonreí ante Stefan tan lindo suspire y me cruce de brazos

-No lo sé Stef, has sabido algo de Damon y Elena- lo escuche suspirar y luego una puerta cerrarse y que cayó sobre algo cómodo

-Bella no paso nada, al irnos Damon se encerró en la casa sin salir ni tomar solo estuvo en su cuarto. Ni siquiera a Rick lo recibió- Sonreí un poco y su voz se escuchaba extraña

-Y Elena- Lo escuche suspira y esa no era una buena señal

-Me dijo que no está segura de lo que siente por mí, que cree sentir algo por Damon- Rodee los ojos y golpee un árbol murmurando todos los insultos existentes en francés, italiano, Ingles y otros más cuando Stefan me calmo

-Bella tranquila al parecer Damon se dio cuenta que no la quiere- Sonreí y suspire

-Stef, quieres que vaya a verte- Lo escuche suspirar y decir muchas veces negativas

-Está bien te veré en la noche me toca ir con los Cullen y con Damon-

Después de la conversación con los Cullen estábamos Los Salvatore, Los Cullen, Los Mikaelson, Caroline y yo, en pocas palabras todos los vampiros del pueblo porque era hora de hacer una pequeña idea que tuvimos Caroline y yo. Digamos que últimamente estábamos rodeados de problemas así que necesitábamos divertirnos pero algo al estilo vampiros.

Estábamos a las afueras del pueblo Caroline, Rosalie y yo dirigiríamos, si aunque parezca increíble después de hablar con los Cullen Rose y yo nos llevamos mejor que nunca. Todos vestíamos un color diferente las chicas morado, rosa y azul. Los chicos verdes, negro y rojo. Esto sería divertido aunque había hablado con todos. Edward, Damon y Klaus dijeron "lucharemos por tu amor" lo cual fue literal ya que en ese momento empezaron a pelear, lo cual me hizo enojar de nuevo.

Así que ahora andan controlados por los bien de estos juegos tipo vampiros serían por parejas y como nadie sabía de que trataban ni Alice tenía ventaja.

**Shiii sorpresa Bella, Caroline y Rose haran los juegos para vampiros :'3 sera algo divertido sabes estaba leyendo un one-shot donde Alice organizaba un concurso de belleza (no le entendí mucho al one-shot) y despues dije porque no Bella hace algo divertido para los vampiros del pueblo así que se me ocurrieron los juegos para vampiros sera tan divertido. Tambien en el proximo capitulo veremos que hablo Bella con los Cullen y con Damon**

**Chicas denme su opinion si quieren un Edward Pov. y lo are pero solo si así lo quieren**

**E decidido que actualizare cada miercoles así que hasta el miercoles, meresco un review no creen?**


	8. Juegos al estilo Vampiros

**Chicas tienen derecho a matarme prometí actualizar ayer :'( pero estoy a finales de semestre y me cuesta escribir así que espero y les guste el capitulo nos vemos al final recuerden ningun personaje es mio solo Mariana y Leandro son de mi invencion**

**Capítulo 7: Juegos al estilo vampiros**

**Bella Pov.**

El juego será en equipos de tres vampiros sencillo así que les sonreí a las chicas.

-Bueno chicos el juego será por equipos, y se aguantan con quién les toqué-

Sonreí a Rosalie quién les diría sus pareja.

-Bueno empezando:

1.- Alice, Edward y Emmet

2.- Caroline, Jasper y Esme

3.- Damon, Kol y Carlisle

4.- Klaus, Rebecca y Rosalie

5.- Elijah, Bella y Stefan

Todos empezaron a quejarse hasta que rodamos los ojos y les sonreí.

-Basta de quejas los equipos están hechos y no hay cambios, además los colocamos al azar- suspire y mire a Caroline indicándole que me dieran las 5 hojas de papel y la bolsa sonreí y suspire.

-Bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer, les daré una hoja a cada equipo y una bolsa la primera parte consiste en que a través de todo el estado de Virginia tiene el día de hoy para recolectar 10 objetos que están escondidos. Además deben descifrar los acertijos para encontrar los objetos, y que quede claro ni Rose, Caro o yo sabemos donde están los objetos o tan siquiera que son. Alguien a quién no nombrare fue quién los escondió así que a comenzar, gana el primer equipo que llegué con todas las cosas y Alice no puedes hacer trampa-

Sonreí y entregamos un mapa a Alice, Damon y Klaus quedándome yo con uno y Caro otro. La verdad esto sería divertido tomé a Elijah y Stefan, los llevé conmigo dándole el mapa a Elijah sonriendo feliz mire a Elijah quién se alejó.

-Que pasa Bella- Aplaudí como lo hacía Alice y rodé los ojos.

-Fácil tú y yo somos como una enciclopedia de vampiros hemos vivido más que casi todos así que tenemos oportunidad de ganar- Seguí saltando y mire el mapa y leí el primer punto:

1.-Sano fácilmente con ella como a un

Tigre cuando lo alimentas con carne fresca.

2.-Contigo soy feliz eres la

Razón por la que hoy vivo.

3.- Vengo solo cuando

La luz se va, y cuando vuelve me voy.

4.- Correr es mas rápido y no me tengo que checar si tengo aceite

5.- Pienso usarla solo para algo que

La necesite; como un control.

Seguí leyendo y me senté bajo un árbol

-Alguno de ustedes entiende algo porque déjeme decirles que yo no, es que no tiene mucho sentido-

Suspire y mire el mapa que nos daba unas condenadas, le entrega el mapa a Elijah, me concentré y mire a Stefan indicándole que me diera la primer coordenada, la escuché atenta y conté 90 pasos al este; luego 20 al oeste y al final 20 al norte.

Mire mi alrededor y no había mas que arboles suspire y mire cuando Elijah grito.

-Los entendí; mira Bells junta las primeras sílabas de cada frase- Hice una mueca y así lo hice dándome cuenta que se creaban palabras. Salté feliz y lo abrace y sonreí.

-Muy bien busquen sangre- Y así buscamos hasta que Stefan volvió con una bolsa de sangre la cual eché en la bolsa. Así seguimos buscando y encontramos los diez objetos; al volver hay estaban ya Kol, Damon y Carlisle. Le sonreí a Rick que llegó con Mariana y Leandro su novio vampiro, lose es raro pero; ellos serían los jueces ya que yo quería participar.

Esperamos unos minutos y llegaron todos los demás.

-Les presentó a Mariana mi mejor amiga, y mi bruja fue quién hizo el hechizo; además que ella junto con Rick y Leandro serán los jueces- Ella me sonrió y asintió mientras Leandro me abrazaba dándome vueltas y reí al escuchar unos gruñidos.

-Bueno el equipo ganador es el equipo 3 al encontrar los objetos primero; ahora pase al frente un integrante de cada equipo-

Así pasó Edward, Jasper, Damon, Klaus y yo.

-Muy bien síganme- Ella se subió en la espalda de Leandro y todas la seguimos hasta un claro lleno de grandes piedras.

Se bajo y recito un hechizo y las piedras volaron y se dividieron en varias formas.

-Muy bien la siguiente prueba es está- Leandro asintió y saltó de piedra en piedra en círculo hasta llegar al medio donde recogió una bandera.

-Tienen 3 oportunidades sí se caen tres veces pierden gana el que en el menor tiempo obtenga la bandera- Y así las rocas se comenzaron a mover reí y fue primero Edward; él tenía una ventaja era tan rápido como nosotros.

Así que saltó a la primera piedra y se balanceo evitando caer, saltó a la segunda y así casi al final se cayó de la piedra por culpa de Em que lo distrajo; volvió a empezar y está vez tomó la bandera.

-Muy bien Ed haz echó 5 minutos con 12 segundos-

El asintió y siguió Jasper quién no se cayó y lo logró en 2 minutos y 25 segundos; Damon fue el siguiente quién se cayó una vez, maldijo miles de veces y lo logró 4 minutos 3 segundos, siguió Klaus quién se cayó y tardó 4 minutos 5 segundos al final seguía yo; suspire y salté de piedra en piedra calleándome 2 veces al tropezar.

Lose soy un vampiro y no debería tropezar pero me pusieron nerviosas las miradas de todos así que termine con dos cortadas; y con muchas bromas por parte de Emmet y ganó Jasper lo cual me alegró.

El siguiente reto fue más fácil; y algo cómico nos dieron 5 árboles, ganaba quién lo lanzará más lejos, era gracioso vernos lanzando árboles así que aquí participaron; Emmet, Caroline, Kol, Rebecca y Elijah.

El primero fue Em que lo lanzó y bastante lejos llegó así que Mariana con un hechizo contó los metros, le siguió Caroline eso fue gracioso verla arreglada para una fiesta y lanzando un árbol, un poco lejos del de Em; Kol lo lanzó a la misma altura que Em; Rebecca entre el tronco de Em y el de Caroline y cuando tocó Elijah casi me pongo a reír verlo con su traje, bien arreglado y lanzando un árbol fue algo digno de ver, su tronco llegó con el de Caroline, así que Mariana aplaudía alejando que ganó el equipo dos.

Así fuimos al último reto, había 5 mesas con 6 pelotas de pin-pon teníamos que soplar la pelota hasta una canasta todo sin que cayeran al suelo.

Todos se empezaron a reír diciendo que sería fácil; pero al comenzar a intentarlo no fue tan fácil, el aire movía la pelotita y era más difícil encestar, así pasaron 45 minutos hasta que el equip gritaron al mismo tiempo que habían terminado, por lo cual fue un empate.

Así que Mariana con Leandro se pusieron a checar quienes ya habían ganado, y esas cosas me senté en la sombra de un árbol observando el cielo y recordé mi conversación con los Cullen.

**Flashback**

_Después de hablar con Stefan partí rumbo a donde los Cullen se hospedaba, corrí sintiendo el viento en mi rostro y llegue, hay todos me esperaban afuera camine y mordí mi labio deteniéndome en el umbral cuando Rosalie se giro y me miro._

_-Bien Bella porque no pasas- Bufe y rodé los ojos era lo único que odiaba._

_-Me invitan a entrar- Todos me miraron confundidos hasta que Emmet se empezó a reír._

_-Bella sabes que eres bienvenida no es necesario que te invitemos a entrar- Maldije en voz baja y mire la casa, al parecer no era de ellos por la forma en que estaba decorada._

_-La casa es de ustedes o de quien es- Todos estaban confundidos cuando bajo una señora era algo grande pero se veía amable, me miro y suspire al parecer sabía lo que yo era._

_-No te dejare pasar querida- Gruñí y al querer pasar, deteniéndome en el umbral, camino hacia mí y la mire a los ojos sintiendo mis pupilas dilatarse._

_-Me va a dejar entrar y no dejara entrar a nadie más- Ella se rio y negó, y volví a maldecir al parecer ella tomaba verbena. _

_-Señora juro no hacerle nada déjeme pasar necesito hablar con ellos- Señale a los Cullen quienes estaban cada vez mas confundidos, si ella se empeñaba no me dejaría pasar y tampoco podría matarla. Sin otra opción suspire y me aleje._

_-Chicos la señora aquí presente no me dejara pasar, así que si quiero hablar con ustedes tienen que salir- Ellos aun confundidos asintieron y salieron mire a la señora y si no fuera porque no salió le saltaría encima y le drenaría toda la sangre. _

_Caminamos hasta llegar a la parte lejana del bosque, me senté en una rama y les sonreí hasta que Esme hablo._

_-Bella mi niña, que paso porque no entraste y ya- Hice una mueca y tome un mecho de mi cabello jugando con él._

_-No podía entrar, los vampiros como yo no podemos entrar a las casas si no nos invitan a entrar- Todos estaban sorprendidos así que me baje del árbol y suspire._

_-Bien vine a hablar así que eso hare, ustedes me traicionaron y me lastimaron me dolió que se fueran sin un adiós sin despedirse por lo menos; decían ser mi familia pero a la primera de problemas me dejaron- Tome un respiro y cerré los ojos sintiendo algunas lagrimas deseando a Klaus conmigo._

_-Dicen que me quieren pero se fueron, saben ya los perdone porque jamás los odie los considero mi familia pero me dolió que me dejaran, aunque gracias de verdad gracias; si no fuera porque me dejaron no hubiera podido volver, encontré a Niklaus mi mejor amigo, a Damon mi primer amor, a la zorras de mis mejores amigas, y a mis nuevas amigas gracias chicos, Alice te brinde mi amistad sin condiciones y no te importo pero te perdono, Esme y Carlisle ustedes son los padres que siempre quise tener y los amo son mis padres, Emmet te quiero hermano oso y te extrañe, Jasper no hay rencor te perdono eres mi hermano, Rose por dios eres una maldita como yo pero aprendí a quererte y te considero mi amiga, y tu Edward te ame incondicionalmente pero destruiste ese sentimiento ya no te amo, y tu tampoco me amas ya encontraras a alguien con quien ser feliz- _

_Suspire y sonreí sintiendo unas lagrimas y Edward negó._

_-Tú que sabes de mis sentimientos yo te amo Isabella- Rodé los ojos y negué._

_-Edward tu no me amas y nunca lo haz echo tú te enamoraras pronto lose y te acordaras de mis palabras-_

**Fin del flashback **

Sonreí y desde ese momento Rose me busco hablo conmigo y me dijo que se alegraba que era fuerte y que le gustaría conocerme más y que si podríamos ser amigos.

Después hablamos y terminamos siendo amigas, terminando de hablar con ellos fui con Damon, la verdad tenía que aclarar muchas cosas con él; era mi único amor.

**Flashback**

_Me sentía mejor al haber hablado con los Cullen así que me eche a correr hacia la pensión le había dejado mensaje que me esperara, sabía que Stefan había salido a buscar a Elena por lo cual no me preocupaba. Al llegar ahí estaba junto a la chimenea con un vaso de sangre sonreí y me acerque quitándole el vaso._

_-Sabias que es malo no compartir- El dejo el vaso y me sonrió y me abraso me tomo desprevenida pero me abraso, me aleje un poco y me solté a llorar girándome._

_-Damon que pretendes primero me desprecias y ahora me abrasas y haces como si nada paso; me lastimas dime que pretendes que quieres porque no se que deseas- El me miro y me perdí en sus ojos azules que tanto amaba y sin decir nada el acorto la distancia y la beso, sintiendo el calor sintiendo el hogar que ella le brindaba; dándose cuenta que ella era su único amor._

_-Te amo Isabella Hoffman y nunca deje de amarte estaba herido por lo de Niklaus pero al verte perdida me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti y voy a luchar porque vuelvas a estar conmigo- _

_Y sin decir nada mas la volvió a besar disfrutando de calor que solo él le daba._

**Fin del flashback **

Después de eso salí corriendo dándome cuenta que lo amaba, salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar a Mariana quien volvió con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien el ganador es el equipo 2 con Jasper, Esme y Caroline felicidades son los mejores vampiros de la regios. Reí y escuche a los demás maldecir enojarse.

De ahí junto con Mariana nos fuimos a su casa al parecer tenía información de Katherine llevaba mucho buscándola quería venganza y al parecer hay llegado al pueblo y ese sería su gran error.

Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla prometiendo venir mas tarde y corrí hasta llegar a la casa Salvatore, y ahí estaba camine y sonreí.

-Hola Katherine me extrañaste- Ella se giro a verme asustada; sabia que quería venganza y sonrió.

-Mi querida Isabella has vuelto por mi Damon- Negué y me cruce de brazos.

-Sabes Damon es mío y vine por una cosas; matarte quiero venganza Katherina Petrova-

**chan chan chan chan shii Bella quiere venganza ya que por culpa de Katherine ella se distancio de Klaus así que la quiere muerta pero yo no -llora- soy Team Katherine personalmente me gusta mas ella que Elena pero ya veremos que pasa si Bella la mata o no *-* jajajaj disfruten prometo tratar de actualizar el miercoles si no lo logro actualizare el jueves y si se puede y me animan sus reviews actualizo antes *-* :3 pasen por mi otra historia es DamonxBella se llama "Welcome to my world"**

**Bella sabra de los Cullen y se hira con su hermana Elena a Mistyc Falls y alla chan chan chan conocera a Damon pero tiene miedo de enamorarce**

**La acabo de comenzar con una amiga visitenla y sn mas dejenme un review juro que me haran muy feliz chao**


	9. Nuevas visitas parte 1

**sorpresas chicas ya volvi lml me extrañaron ok no aca esta el capitulo aunque lo deje a la mitad al final les explico**

**Capitulo 8: Nuevas visitas**

**Bella Pov.**

-Hola Katherine me extrañaste- Ella se giro a verme asustada; sabia que quería venganza y sonrió.

-Mi querida Isabella has vuelto por mi Damon- Negué y me cruce de brazos.

-Sabes Damon es mío y vine por una cosa; matarte quiero venganza Katherina Petrova-

Ella se rio, y fue su última risa camine hacia ella sintiendo la mirada de Damon, Stefan, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Kol, Elijah y Klaus que habían llegado hacia un momento al parecer los hombres no cambian; pero poco me importó así que la tome del cuello y negué.

-No te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores, eres muy mala y además te metiste con la persona equivocado sabes que soy peor que Klaus, el te hubiera matado rápidamente y yo te haré sufrir-

Ella se volvió a reír y negó.

-Una vez ya te traición por mí, y no pudiste conmigo ahora no podrás matarme-

Rodé los ojos y le di una cachetada.

-Ohhh! Respuesta equivocada; mejor yo que tú me callaba cada vez que digas algo te irá peor- Me miró con rabia y gruñó.

-Perra- Rodé los ojos y volví a negar dándole otra cachetada.

-Entiende que conmigo no se juega zorrita de quinta y te irá muy mal esto es sólo comienzo- La tomé del brazo y la hale hasta sentarla en el salón quitando todos los muebles.

-A ver donde prefieres aquí o donde Nick- Ella sonrió de forma sarcástica.

-A ver donde mis dos Salvatore o donde quién me prefirió antes que a ti- Bufe y le di dos cachetadas.

-Respuesta equivocada pero sí así lo quieres será mejor aquí Damon no te opones cierto- El se encogió de hombros y Stefan asintió, cuando Damon dijo.

-Buena suerte en el infierno Katherine- Sonreí y di una vuelta a su alrededor.

-Sabes estoy pensando de que forma te puedo matar más fácil, y de que forma vas a sufrir más- Ella se río y me miró ladeando su cabeza.

-Suerte con eso, sí tú querido Nick no ha logrado matarme que te hace pensar que tú lo harás- Tomé un mechón de mi cabello y jugué con el mirando a los hombres que nos rodeaban y mire a Nick indicándole que se acercara.

-Sabes ella tiene razón Nicklaus por su culpa me traicionaste; y por su culpa huí de ti- Mire a Damon y camine llevándolo con Katherine.

-Por tú culpa Katherine perdí a Damon y me tuve que alejar de él, por tú culpa estamos separados- Sonreí y me senté sobre las piernas de Damon.

-Pero sabes por eso que hiciste te voy a matar lenta y tortuosamente; veamos sí tienes verbena- Camine hacia ella y la mire a los ojos sentí mis pilas dilatarse.

-Vas a quedarte callada y sólo responderás sí o no entendiste- Ella me miró y negó.

-Perra- Bufe y me encojí de hombros y llamé a uno de los híbridos de Nick quién me entregó un cuchillo.

-Bien vamos a sacar esa verbena de tú cuerpo, y luego volveremos a jugar- Sonreí y la ate a la silla con cadenas de verbena; y comencé a cortar sus muñecas observando la sangre correr esto sería fácil pero no sería rápido.

-Bien primera pregunta; que pretendías al alejarme de Nick- Ella sonrió de forma ladeada cruzando su pierna.

-Salvarme, sabía que sí ustedes se separaban ya no lo ayudarías y tendría más oportunidades de escapar; sabía que sí él te traicionaba tú te irías y lo dejarías. Además el pensaría que tú lo abandonaste y traicionaste; así que los dos estarían engañados y yo podría salvarme- Suspire y me mire la uñas observándola, ladee mi cabeza y sonreí de forma sarcástica.

-Así que querías salvar tú vida aún a costa de los demás, no cabe duda que la perra aquí eres tú. Pero aunque te salvaste en el momento ahora morirás- E hice un corte en su mejilla y en su pierna.

-Sabes me debes muchas Katherina, me has subestimado y ahí fue tú primer error- tomé un poco de verbena y le eché el líquido en todo el brazo mientras grito, así que le eché en la otra pierna.

-Eso fue por separarme de Klaus- Tomé el cuchillo mojado en verbena y se lo enterré en su estómago y su pierna herida.

-Segunda pregunta cuando te alimentaste por última vez- Ella se las arreglo para medio sonreí y me escupió en la cara.

-Púdrete perra- Suspire y mire el cuchillo rodando en mis manos.

-Respuesta incorrecta, havér te daré una segunda oportunidad; dime cuando fue la última vez que te alimentaste- Sisee en su oido y ella se negó a hablar; me encoji de hombros y tomé unos guantes con verbena y los puse en sus hombros oyéndolo jadear y gritar que era lo que yo quería.

-Me alimente ayer, antes de venir aquí- Dijo entre jadeos así que quite mis manos.

-Muy bien vas aprendiendo siguiente pregunta; a que viniste- Ella se las arreglo para sonreír.

-Fácil quiero matarte; matar a Klaus y quiero a Stefan- Sonrei y rode los ojos.

-No cabe duda una romántica no Katherine- Ella se encojio de hombros despreocupada.

-Ammm así que ya me mataras- Sonrei de forma ladina y mire mis uñas sirviendo un vaso de whisky.

-La verdad que más quisiera que matarte pero no lo haré Katherine; aún me eres útil ya se acabó la verbena de tú sistema- Ella sonrio y le ordene que tratará de levantarse; lo cual intentó y fallo quemandose con las cadenas.

Aplaudi y le ordene detenerse, así que llamé a unos de los híbridos de Nick y le ordene la llevará al sótano, lo seguí y le ordene a Katherine que no podía escapar.

Después de lo de Katherine salí de hay tenía que consultar algo con Mariana así que corrí a la casa de los originales, y hay estaba ella en mi habitación al parecer Leandro había salido a cazar.

Me senté sobre la cama con una bolsa de sangre.

-Estoy muerta, bueno sabes a lo que me refiero- Ella se rio pero asintio, se recosto cuando me deshice de la sangre, a pesar de que su mejor amiga era un vampiro y novio igual jamas se acostumbraria.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que escuché unos gritos de Nick y de dos mujeres; mire a Mariana que se encojio de hombros negando al parecer Nick no cambiará; suspire y nos levantamos conforme avance escuché pedazos de la conversación.

""-Dejamos pasar- -Ella es nuestra amiga- -Imbécil engreido- -Isabella baja que el imbécil no nos deja pasar- -No entraran- -Vallance- -Como me llamaste- -No está-""

Conforme bajamos reconocí esas voces, salté y empuje a Nick y las abrace.

-O por dios! Como han llegado aquí; que sorpresa- Ellas me sonrieron y las invité a entrar; Mariana término de bajar y las abrazó igualmente.

-Porque no habían entrado; las extrañe tanto- Vi a Alyssa girarse hacia Nick que seguía parado en la puerta confundido observando.

-Fácil el idiota de tú portero no nos dejaba entrar dijo que no estabas- El pareció salir del shock y la miro indignado.

-Como me llamaste intentó de muñeca- Ella le quería saltar encima cuando Anya la tomó del brazo.

-Muñeca tú abuela imbécil- Y sin evitarlo Mariana y yo nos partimos de la risa junto con Kol y Elijah que habían llegado.

-Ustedes creen que el es portero, es que Nick tan bajo haz caído- El me miró y reímos más mire a Anya y Alyssa que estaban confundidas después de un momento que me calme les sonreí.

-Chicas el no es el portero, es Nicklaus el dueño de la casa, además del vampiro que les conté- Escuché algunas risas y Alyssa se giro a Nick y me grito.

-Dime entonces que demonios estás haciendo en su casa Isabella Hoffman- Me encogí de hombros y mire pidiendo ayuda.

-Bueno lo que pasa es... que.. mm el yo nosotros, vivir perdón- Ellas me miraron mas confundidas que antes y molestas.

-Verán lo que pasó fue que después de que parecía ir todo bien con Damon; Klaus me encontró y tuve que dejar a Damon pero el creyó que estaba muerta; así que le pedí a Mariana que hiciera un hechizo donde no recordará que era un vampiro; pero tampoco para debilitar ella me daba todos los días sangre; aunque mi lado de vampiro estaba dormido por así llamarlo sí veía sangre no me pasaba nada y sí ella me daba sangre era por precaución, así que mientras fingí ser humana conocí a unos vampiros; pero de otra raza y hay uno de ellos se enamoró de mi así que estuvimos juntos me salvo de un vampiro sicópata que quería matarte pero en mi cumpleaños 18 su hermano se descontrolo y estuvo a punto de morderme debido a que me corte con una hoja; pero el logró retenerlo y me lanzó lejos de el pero lo empeoro ya que caí sobre algunas cosas de cristal y me corte aún peor y ya sabes como es de atrayendo nuestra sangre para ellos. Así que el pensando que estaría a salvo de lo sobrenatural me abandonó estuve meses deprimida hasta que llamó Elena diciendo que volvería a vivir acá en Mistyc Falls así que vine a vivir acá pero un día Klaus me encontró y me hizo recordar todo; me pidió perdón y dijo que volviera a vivir con el que sus hermanos estaba mmm digamos despiertos así que acepté; pero su madre intentó matarnos a todos nosotros y cuando la quisimos atrapar escapó así que aquí estoy con tres idiotas vampiros que dicen amarme y ustedes que han echó-

Terminé de contarles y sonreí ellas me miraron y me abrazaron diciendo que porque no las busque que me extrañaba mucho y que sólo viajaban y por casualidad escucharon de un Damon Salvatore en este pueblo y les llamó la atención sí era el mismo que había estado conmigo.

Me gire hacia Nick que estaba aún en la puerta y fruncí el ceño mirándolo enojada.

-Porque demonios no las dejabas pasar Nicklaus son mis amigas así que sí alguien más pregunta por mi no mientas de nuevo porque no te irá nada bien- El asintió y escuché las risas de los demás así que tomé a Anya, Alyssa y Mariana y salimos de ahí.

-Chicas vamos a que conozcan a Stefan y saluden a Damon- Ella sonriendo subieron a mi audi y partimos a la casa Salvatore.

Al llegar bajo Stefan sonriente lo mire y sonrió cuando se percato de Anya y Alyssa me miró.

-Esta Damon- Asintió y lo llamó, lo observé bajar y me sonrió cuando observó a las chicas.

-Y ustedes son- Observé a las chicas y Anya contesto.

-Que pasa Salvatore tan rápido olvidas- Lo vi sonreír y luego se abrazaron; recordé cuando las conocí.

**Flashback**

_Acaba de escapar de Nicklaus no quería que me clavar una estaca como a los demás así que había huido, me había escondido en pueblos pequeños y al cazar nunca mataba no quería dejar indicios; suspire y las calles de la ciudad que estaba a mi merced quería dormir así que camine hasta que vi dos chicas a lo lejos eran lindas y esperaban entrar a un lugar y había mucha gente suspire y camine hacia ellas cuando sentí a alguien vigilarme maldije en voz baja y corrí hacia las chicas las mire y susurre._

_-Ayúdenme por favor me vienen persiguiendo les daré lo que quieran pero ayúdenme a esconderme por favor-_

_Ellas se miraron y asintieron me tomaron de la mano y caminamos hacia las afueras del pueblo y me llevaron a una linda cabañita bajamos a un como sótano y sonreí._

_-Gracias chicas pero díganme sus nombres- Ellas sonrieron y se presentaron._

_-Mi nombre es Anya Vintage- Le sonreí y la observé ella era una linda chica al parecer. _

_-Y mi nombre es Alyssa Vintage - La observé y era de mi estatura, delgado su pelo negro largo caía por su espalda lacio sus mejillas sonrojadas, su piel palida y sus ojos de un dorado muy hermoso._

_Ahora me tocaba a mi sonreí y suspire._

_-Mi nombre es Isabella Hoffman- Las dos sonrieron y platicamos les conté mi historia y como había llegado hasta ellas al final estuve con ellas unos días y les conté que era un vampiro porque necesitaba alimentarme así que me traían consejos y nos hicimos buenas amigas._

**Fin del Flashback**

**Flashback**

_Habíamos estado vagando gran parte de la noche para cazar, desde que les había dicho a Anya y Alyssa que me iba pidieron ir conmigo al principio me negué pero después acepte cuando me contaron que sus padres habían muerto y se había quedado solas y vivían de un trabajo limpiando mal pagado acepte, después de todo las consideraba parte de mi familia._

_Nos moviamos de noche, para que yo cazara con más facilidad, además de que por la noche con menos facilidad me podían encontrar._

**Fin del Flashback**

Suspire y Stefan estaba confundido al parecer Damon Salvatore nunca era cariñoso, le sonreí y lo hale me aclaré la garganta y Damon sonrió.

-Stefan te presentó a Anya y Alyssa Vintage mis mejores amigas y viejas amigas de Damon; chicas les presentó a Stefan Salvatore el hermano de este idiota- El sonrió y las saludo mientras Alyssa le gritaba a Damon por no contarnos de su hermano; Anya y Mariana platicaba con Stefan.

Me senté frente a la chimenea cuando me llegó un msj de Alice, lo leí confundida y al momento llegó uno de Rebecca y otro de Klaus, diciendo que algo importante iba a pasar y que necesitaba estar en casa.

Salté y mire a los chicos todos me miraron confundidos cuando Anya preguntó.

-Que te pasa Bells- Mire de nuevos los mensajes.

-Chicos les molesta sí dejó a Anya y Alyssa con ustedes, a surgido algo y tengo que ir-

Ellos asintieron y corrí al llegar Rebecca le enseñaba algo a Klaus.

-Bien que pasa ya estoy aquí- Klaus Miro a los lados como sí buscará algo.

-Vienes sola- Lo mire confundido y asentí.

-Las chicas están donde Damon y Stefan- Lo vi asentir y Rebecca me dio su celular.

-Recuerdas cuando Esther quiso matarnos y que gracia a que nos juntamos y secuestramos a Elena y esas cosas no lo logró, bien Elena se escondió en una cueva mientras la daja estuvo dentro de Kol ahí estaba la historia de nuestra familia como vivimos y todo pero descubrí esto- Señaló una imagen del roble blanco; lo mire y gruñí.

-Hay o hubo otro árbol de roble blanco que podría matarnos a todos- Ellos asintieron y maldije en todos los idiomas conocido.

-Y donde lo encontramos- Sonrió Rebecca.

-Fácil hablaré con la alcaldesa y le preguntare por los árboles de Mistyc Falls de hace años- Asentí y suspire esto era peor.

-Quieras que te ayude a buscarlo- Ella negó y asentí tenía que volver con los Salvatore y evitar que alguien supiera del árbol o sería nuestro fin.

Sonreí y observé a los chicos ni siquiera de mi presencia se habían dado cuenta; camine y me senté a lado de Anya ellos sonrieron y siguieron hablando, me quedé pensando en el árbol sí fue tallado debieron usarlo para algo, pero para que cuando escuché a Edward.

-Un árbol de roble blanco Bella; para que lo necesitas- Me tense en mi lugar y sentí la mirada de todos sobre mi; mordí mi labio.

-Isabella acaso no con el roble blanco ustedes morirán, y no lo quemaron cuando pudieron- Dijo Alyssa yo les había contado todo hasta que Edward volvió a hablar.

-De que árbol hablan- Rodé los ojos y salí corriendo antes de matar a Edward.

Llegué a mi casa y me senté en la azotea, mire el atardecer y suspire lanzando piedritas que iba a hacer sí alguien sabía del roble blanco intentarán matarnos; seguí susurrando y preguntándome donde estaría aquel árbol que sería mi destrucción o mejor dicho nuestra destrucción. Iba a bajar cuando escuché a alguien romper una rama maldije en voz baja sí alguien me había escuchado sería el fin de ese alguien fuera quién fuera.

Así que mire a los lados y vi una sombra a lo lejos, sonreí y eché a correr hacia ella al llegar la vi irse sólo pude verla que su cabello era rubio y su forma joder parecía Esther.

Mire a lo lejos pero ya no estaba, regrese a la casa por mis cosas y me dirigí con Klaus mandando un msj a Rebecca que la veía hay. Al llegar ahí estaban los dos; suspire y me serví una copa.

-Alguien ha estado espiándonos- Ellos se miraron y Klaus dijo.

-Explícate Isabella- Suspire y mire mi copa me senté abrazando mis piernas.

-Hoy estaba en mi casa; y antes que lo digas Klaus sí tengo una casa propia y no entraran. Bueno estaba en mi casa pensando donde podría estar el roble blanco y eso cuando me iba a meter escuché una rama romperse, y vi una sombra corrí hacia ella pero se había ido y al parecer me escuchó; pero eso no es lo peor; lo peor es que era parecida a Esther- Me gire y estaba callados hasta que Klaus exploto.

-Como pudiste ser tan irresponsable para andar gritando a los cuatro vientos que hay un árbol que puede matarnos Isabella- Lo mire indignada el creía que yo quería morir o que.

-Tu no me vuelves a gritar así Nicklaus Mikaelson quen crees que soy uno de tus híbridos; a ellos gritales todo lo que quieras pero a mi no respetame imbécil tú crees que yo quiero morir; o que voy por la calle hablando sobre el roble blanco. Escucharme bien Nicklaus tú me vuelves a gritar o mínimo levantarme la voz y juro que no me vuelves a ver en lo que resta de tú eternidad- Termine gritando y noce en que momento rompí el vaso de whisky todo estaba en silencio Nick tenía cara de miedo y triste pero poco me importó como se atrevía siquiera a gritarme soy su amiga, hermana hasta su amante pero nada más aunque sí seguía así ni su amiga volvería a ser. Me quedé mirándolo cuando Rebecca habló.

-Isabella ten cuidado mi mano también sangra pero en fin; creo que tienes razón hoy cuando hablé con la alcalde al salir me pareció ver correr a alguien pero supuse había sido mi imaginación pero ahora creo que no-

Klaus me miro arrepentido y negué.

Suspire y mire mi mano la sangre y el vino corrían libremente suspire y corrí por un poco de sangre la bebi y listo sólo limpie el vaso de vino y los pedazos de vidrio.

-Entonces alguien nos está siguiendo; y creo que nos quiere bien muertos a todos y ese alguien debe saber de la conexión que sí a uno lo matan mueren todos- Asintieron y suspire.

-Debemos encontrar ese árbol y quemarlo, pero necesitamos también romper el vinculo que creo Esther y necesitamos a Finn para ello también- Mire a Klaus sonriendo levemente.

-Tu encarga de aquello yo buscare a quién nos persigue y tú Rebecca busca el árbol- Todos asintieron y corrimos volví a mi casa y busqué huellas o algún rastro de quien estuvo aquí antes.

**Chan chan chan chan siento si las deje a medias pero el capitulo me salio como de 10 hojas así que lo dividi y pondre la segunda parte el lunes que ya las dos semanas que viene mi yo tendra examenes finales así que hay que estudiar :c así que no actualizare y si lo hago seran capis corto espero les guste y el proximo capitulo veremos quien es quien los vijilaba y cof cof no aguante y me metí a la historia junto con una amiga luego les dire quien y tu si lo lees sabes que eres tu :3 aww jijij nos vemos pronto besos**


	10. Nuevas visitas parte 2

**Volvi lml estoy vivia okno siento haber dejado de publicar pero ya volví y aprovechare para subir capitulos así que aca les dejo la segunda parte del capitulo nos leemos abajo**

**Capitulo 8 Parte 2**

**Bella Pov.**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior_

_-Isabella ten cuidado mi mano también sangra pero en fin; creo que tienes razón hoy cuando hablé con la alcalde al salir me pareció ver correr a alguien pero supuse había sido mi imaginación pero ahora creo que no-_

_Klaus me miro arrepentido y negué._

_Suspire y mire mi mano la sangre y el vino corrían libremente suspire y corrí por un poco de sangre la bebi y listo sólo limpie el vaso de vino y los pedazos de vidrio._

_-Entonces alguien nos está siguiendo; y creo que nos quiere bien muertos a todos y ese alguien debe saber de la conexión que sí a uno lo matan mueren todos- Asintieron y suspire._

_-Debemos encontrar ese árbol y quemarlo, pero necesitamos también romper el vinculo que creo Esther y necesitamos a Finn para ello también- Mire a Klaus sonriendo levemente._

_-Tu encarga de aquello yo buscare a quién nos persigue y tú Rebecca busca el árbol- Todos asintieron y corrimos volví a mi casa y busqué huellas o algún rastro de quien estuvo aquí antes._

Y como lo imagine no había nada suspire y a lo lejos en el bosque estaba un chico asi que sin pensarlo dos veces corri y clave mis colmillos sintiendo el suave liquido caliente correr por mi garganta.

Mire a los lados; le dí un poco de sangre y le borre la memoria haciéndolo creer que se había perdido y camine pensando en como Esther habia escapado de mi lado; cuando encontré un pedazo de tela negra, era diferente su olor me recordaba a alguien el problema es que no sabía a quien; lo guarde en mi bolsillo y me senté bajo el árbol cuando recordé de quién era la tela corrí hacia donde Nick; pero no estaba en casa solté un suspiro y subí a mi habitación donde me cambié de ropa por un pantalón negro pegado, con una blusa roja descubierta de la espalda, una chaqueta y unas zapatillas negras.

Pocas veces me arreglaba así pero hoy saldría con las chicas; le mandé un mensaje a Mariana pidiéndole nos alcanzará en la casa Salvatore ya que al parecer Leandro había ido en su busca, sonrei y tomé las llaves de mi coche; me coloqué las gafas y mandé msj a las chicas que me esperaran.

Llegué rápidamente y sonrei salté del carro sin quitarme las gafas, entre a la casa y escuche las voces de los chicos en el sótano, hice una mueca y camine sin hacer ruido suspire al verlos donde estaba Katherine.

-Chicos que hacen con ella- Todos se giraron a mirarme y Stefan me cerró el ojo, Damon tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba fijamente, Anya y Alyssa sonreian.

-Bella queríamos conocer a la famosa Katherine, y no da buena impresión que digamos- Reí ante el comentario de Alyssa y era verdad, pero si la conociera en buenos terminos cambiaria su opinion y lo sabia muy bien.

-Bueno chicos vamonos hoy es noche de fiesta, saben ultimamente hemos estado muy presionados además quiero celebrar su llegada- Ellos asintieron mientras las chicas se miraron, no se veían mal sólo estaban vestidas con vaqueros y tenis sin pensarlo les lancé las llaves de mi coche.

-En el maletero-Sin decir nada se echaron a correr cuando recibí un mensaje de Alice.

"Nos veremos allá Bella, llama a los originales nos llevaremos una agradable sorpresa" Suspire y asenti, escribiendole mensaje a Rebecca informándole los planes para está noche.

-Bella te ves hermosa serás mi pareja está noche- Reí sonrojada ante su comentario.

-Claro Stefan será todo un honor- El sonrio mientras tomaba mi mano haciéndome dar una vuelta. Lo observé y negue.

-Stefan Salvatore a cambiarse- El se río y se giro hacia Damon que estaba serio.

-Damon te encargó a está señorita cuidala mientras me cambio- Y sin decir nada más se fue me eché a reír y mire a Damon.

-No hagas caso Damon, sólo jugaba supongo que tú lo conoces mejor que yo- El asintio y lo mire a los ojos estaban negros; esa mirada era como de sed.

-Pasa algo Damon- Ladie mi cabeza ligeramente observandolo.

-Isabella estas muy hermosa- Me sonrio y tomó mi mano pegandóme a la pared; sentía su cuerpo junto al mío el me sonrio y sus ojos me miraban atentamente.

-Gracias Damon; tú igual te vez muy guapo ese color de camisa se te ve muy bien resalta tus ojos sabías- El asintio y lo sentí acercarse mientras susurraba.

-Mía Bella hermosa- Recordé cuando me llamaba así, me encantaba siempre lo hacia cuando estábamos juntos. Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros se acababa cuando sentí sus labios junto a los míos fue como volver al pasado, sentí esa chispa que sólo podía sentir con el sus labios eran suaves Al igual que el beso que poco a poco cambio volviendose más demandante rodie su cuello con mis brazos pegandolo a mi sintiendo su pecho junto al mío, su respiración acelerada como la mía.

Sentía su cuerpo junto a mi, cuando unos pequeños gritos me volvieron a la realidad me separé de el y me eché a correr sin girar no quería ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos que antes me habían mirado con amor.

Mire a las chicas que gritaban observando su ropa, Alyssa tenía una blusa tipo corset morada con toques negros, y una falda corta negra con pequeños holanes en conjunto con unas botas hasta la rodilla negras y el cabello suelto le caía por la espalda; en cambio Anya traía un vestido rojo de tirantes hasta la rodilla con unas zapatillas plateadas.

-Se ven hermosas chicas, está noche no la pasaremos en grande además de que conocerán a los Cullen y a todos los vampiros de la zona, y los que son mis amigos además de que pueden ligar- Les cerré un ojo mientras reían hasta que Anya me sonrio.

-Olle Isa y quién era los chicos que estaba en la casa con el tal Nicklaus- Frunci el ceño y la mire confundida.

-Ahhh! Debes hablar de Kol es hermano de Nick y como mi hermano también, el que estaba a su lado fue Elijah es también nuestro hermano- Ella asintio y sonrei me gire al momento que Stefan venía bajando con unos vaqueros algo viejos, y una camisa morada.

-Que guapo Stef tendré que cuídate muy bien está noche para que no te roben- El se río y tomó mi mano. Las chicas nos veían sonriendo hasta que Alyssa hablo.

-Ustedes sí que hacen linda pareja, pero te prefiero con el idiota de Damon- Me reí amargamente y negue; ese comentario me había dolido Damon me había dejado claro que amaba a Elena y que lo nuestro había terminado aunque cuando me había besado, había sentido sí me amara pero ya no me haría falsas ilusiones.

-Isabella Hoffman me estas escuchando, llevó hablándote casi diez minutos y tú no me tomás en cuenta, además de que tú rostro cambio y se te borró la sonrisa que pasa- Hice una ligera mueca y negue poniendo una sonrisa.

-No es nada vámonos que tenemos un largo camino y un bar para nosotros solos- Todos me voltearon a ver y reí bajo.

-Ya me escucharon, allá veremos a los chicos y a los Cullen por lo tanto como somos muchos el bar será nuestro- Todos asintieron y subí a mi carro con Damon mire a las chicas y Stefan que se subían en su coche y solté un suspiro.

-Sí te molesta que valla contigo llevare mi carro- Lo mire y negue.

-Claro que no me molesta; si a ti no te molesta que valla contigo- El negó y asintió, sin decir nada puse algo de música sentia el ambiente tenso no sabía que decir después de aquel beso; quizas el se arrepentiria y sabía que me doleria escucharlo.

-Bella sólo quiero decirte...- Sentí un dolor y suspire negando.

-Damon se que te arrepientes pero no importa, lo imagine y sé que dijiste que amas a Elena, y que aquel beso fue por el momento además de por cómo me vestí no digas nada- Susurre sintiendo cada palabra como si me desgarrara por dentro, quería echarme a llorar sin parar en una esquina sin saber de nadie; pero no podía dejar que notara cuan afectaba estaba por su rechazo.

Lo vi apretar la mandíbula y me miro de reojo su expresión estaba seria.

-Eso es lo que crees Isabella- Mordí mi labio indecisa, sinceramente era lo que debía creer para ya no salir más lastimada, suspire y asentí.

-Damon sé que es así, además recuerda que tú me dijiste que a quien amas es a Elena y que por ella hiciste lo que hiciste, así que no te preocupes en tratar de aparentar cosas que no son ok- El no dijo nada y lo agradecí sabía que si seguía hablando me derrumbaría y era lo que menos necesitaba, maneje por 15 minutos mas y por fin llegamos al bar Abduction.

Baje del carro y observe a Damon hacer lo mismo, el lugar estaba lleno y observe el BMW de Rose aparcado, junto con el volvo, sonreí y observe como se estacionaba Stefan con las chicas detrás nuestro, suspire y observe como llegaba Klaus con el mustang, junto con Elijah, Kol y Rebecca. Frente a ellos se estaciono Tyler con Caroline, Elena y Bonnie. Sonreí y observe a Mariana bajarse de la moto con Leandro. Sin decir nada mas entramos al local, todos juntos solo necesitamos unas palabras y el de la entrada nos dejo pasar.

Sentí el cambio de ambiente adentro todo estaba lleno, las luces de colores y parpadeantes, la música a todo volumen, la gente bailaba y algunos más tomaban sin decir nada todos nos dirigimos hasta el fondo del local nos sentamos en varias mesas y las juntamos llego la mesera que se comía con los ojos a los chicos, mientras otro mesero nos veía a nosotras rodé los ojos y me incline recostándome sobre el hombro de Stefan, lo sentí reír y le cerré el ojos pedí un tequila la verdad esta noche quería solo diversión.

Tome de un solo trago mi tequila y sentí mi garganta quemar, sonreí y escuche la música todos estábamos hablando bien era genial tome la mano de Stefan y sonreí.

-Vamos a bailar por favor si- El asintió y sin decir nada nos levantamos de la mesa, sentí a Rose venir detrás de mí al igual que Rebecca con Matt, Caroline con Tyler prácticamente casi todos nos levantamos, la música era movida y solo me deje llevar alejando todo el mal sintiéndome alguien normal, queriéndome olvidar de todos los problemas por una noche. Baile moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la música, sentí las manos de Stefan sobre mi cadera y me seguí moviendo juntos, subía y bajaba pegando su cuerpo junto al mío dejándome llevar disfrutando del momento.

Observe a Anya y Alyssa levantarse y caminar hacia mí las tres nos comenzamos a mover en sincronía pegadas una a la otra a ritmo de la música.

Sentí la canción terminar y camine hacia la mesa que estaba casi vacía vi a Elena y Edward platicando, y a Rebecca con Matt me quede en mi lugar al ver a Damon besarse con una chica que al parecer acaba de conocer una cosa era cuando me decía que no me amaba pero verlo con alguien mas dolía como los mil demonio; sin decir nada más me aleje y me senté en la barra y pedí un whisky quería llorar y romper cosas peor no podía todos nos divertíamos, ya había bailado con Klaus, Kol, Emmett y las chicas.

Tome el whisky de un solo trago y sentí a alguien sentarse junto a mí no le preste atención hasta que me hablo.

-No crees que alguien tan bonita como tú no debería estar sola- Me gire un poco y lo observe era guapo un poco más alto que yo su cabello castaño y unos ojos negros muy hermoso, esboce una amarga sonrisa y suspire.

-Sabes no debo hablar con desconocidos pero me da igual; y no estoy sola vine con mis amigos- Señale hacia las mesas casi llenas y vacías a la vez donde algunos tomaban algo y volvían a bailar.

-Y tu novio te a dejado sola- Reí amargamente y termine mi whisky negando.

-La verdad es que estoy soltera y tu- El me sonrió de una forma muy linda y sus ojos brillaban, estiro su mano y la estreche sintiendo una corriente recorrerme.

-Yo estoy soltero por cierto me llamo Sebastián- sonreí y lo mire.

-Un gusto Sebastián yo me llamo Isabella pero dime Bella o Isa- El asintió y aleje mi mano.

-Pero dime que haces aquí solo si no es indiscreción- El me observo y sonrió negando.

-La verdad tuve un problema y quise alejarme de todo así que comencé a caminar y termine aquí- Asentí y sonreí pidiendo otro whisky.

-Entiendo me ha pasado, pero bueno sea lo que sea que te pase espero y todo salga bien- El me sonrió y termine mi whisky me iba a levantar cuando sentí su mano en mi muñeca.

-No siempre conozco chicas como tu bailamos- Lo pensé por un momento y busque a Stefan que platicaba a gusto con una chica, me gire y asentí.

-Claro bailemos no tengo nada que perder, al contrario me divertiré- Y sin decir nada me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la pista sentí sus manos en mi cintura y comencé a bailar de forma sexy queriendo olvidar el beso que había visto. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío moviéndonos al ritmo de la música, contornee mis caderas y sonreí. Seguimos bailando un largo rato hasta que me dio sed así que tome su mano y mire que en la mesa estaban todos.

-Chicos les presento a mi nuevo amigo Sebastián; Sebastián ellos son mis amigos los Cullen Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett y Edward, luego esta Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, Rebecca, Kol, Elijah, Klaus, Mariana, Leandro, Anya, Alyssa, Stefan y Damon- Todos lo saludaron y se sentó conmigo comenzamos a platicar entre todos cuando Sebastián tomo mi mano y sin decir nada volvimos a bailar.

Nos movimos conforme la música sentí que me susurraba cosas al oído y reía levemente y asentía cuando sentí un jalón en mi mano, me gire para ver a Damon frente a mí.

-Que te pasa Damon suéltame- El me miro y miro a Sebastián que me observaba.

-Isabella deja de coquetear con el- Abrí los ojos como plato al escucharlo me solté de su agarre.

-Yo hago lo que se me viene en gana Salvatore, y si quiero bailar y coquetear con él es mi problema, vete con tu amiguita ella de seguro no coqueteara con nadie que no seas tú- Le grite enfadado ante su comportamiento.

-Quizás pero a mí no me importa ella, me importa tu Isabella- Gruñí enfadada y camine un paso negando.

-Eres un imbécil Salvatore no soy algo que puedes desechar cada que se te da la gana, me das ilusiones y luego me las quitas de la peor forma eres un cobarde-

-Isabella como te hago entender que te amo, con un carajo si hago eso es para darte celos que te fijes de nuevo en mi- Lo mire y negué eso no podía ser cierto.

-Muero de celos cuando te veo con alguien más, hasta con mi propio hermano te quiero para mí y solo para mi, quiero que solo me sonrías a mí, que solo me mires a mí, que solo me ames a mi-

-Cállate Damon, cállate y deja de mentir no te das cuenta que me lástima que me mientas cuando yo jamás te he dejado de amar- Retrocedí un paso y el me tomo del brazo me miro, y me perdí en sus ojos azules como el mar.

-Dame una oportunidad Is de demostrarte que te amo, solo una no crees que la merezco- Me sentí perdida realmente podría darle una oportunidad de nuevo y arriesgarme a que me lastime o que me haga feliz no lo pensé dos veces y me lace a sus brazos y lo bese profundamente disfrutando de la cercanía de sus labios.

-Tu dijiste que amabas a Elena- susurre mirándolo él me sonrió de forma tierna y negó.

-Lo hice por celos pero te amo solo a ti mi ángel- Suspire y lo volví a besar.

-Siempre serás mi demonio- susurre en sus labios. Me gire y sentí la mirada de todo el mundo sobre nosotros sentí la sangre ir a mis mejillas y me sonroje el se rio levemente y caminamos a las mesas de nuevo todos nos observaban.

-Felicidades chicos- dijo Stefan y las chicas asintieron de acuerdo sentí mi celular sonar y fruncí el ceño mire que era mi padre, suspire y conteste.

-Bueno papi que pasa- Lo escuchaba agitado.

-Isabella tienes que volver René a muerto, el avión donde iban ella y Phil se estrello pero encontraron sus restos- Y en ese momento sentí que me acaba de romper la felicidad que acaba de obtener con Damon se había evaporado y todo se volvió negro de un momento a otro.

**Pobre Bella cuando se arregla con Damon pasa esto pero así va la historia no puede ser feliz ya o no? Siento dejarlos con la duda de lo de René pero prometo actualizar el miercoles es mas lo juro por el angel ademas estoy de vacaciones y puedo publicar, merezco un review anden no les cuesta mucho**

**Por cierto pases por mis otras historias "Welcome to my world" y "Que paso ayer" Esta basada en la pelicula besos nos vemos dejen review**


End file.
